The Bird and The Cat
by helenbunny
Summary: My first fanfiction. When Raven rescues the wounded Jinx, slowly saves and build her while herself is having some troubles in Nevermore. Was it the Bird that got the Cat's heart or was it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of Teen Titans. Reviews are welcome. English isn't my native language so please don't kill me ^^"**

**Chapter 1: Cats and Rain Don't Go Together**

Raven was sitting in her usual tea shop in the quiet side of Jump city; she was having a relaxed day. No crime, no fuss.

She looked outside the window at the dark streets, it was only 1pm but due to winter, it was really dark and cold outside.

She usually wouldn't look outside but the sound of the rain starting to pour out caught her attention, especially when she could sense such mixed feelings of pain, hurt and sadness in someone's heart. She tried to block it out of her heart but when she saw a walking pink haired, drained and crying girl, she could helped but feel curious of her feelings.

'Isn't Jinx with Kid Flash?' she thought to herself, she saw how the pink haired girl walked on the street but, she was walking the wrong direction. Raven visited Kid Flash apartment, where Jinx stayed with him and that apartment was on the other way, far away to the other direction.

Sensing that something is really wrong, Raven quickly finished her cup of tea and floated to the crying Jinx.

Jinx was walking fast, trying to find some cover from the rain, which starting to grow stronger.

She found a little roof in some alley, she was glad there was no one who knew her to see her cry over that idiot, that cheat!

"Are you alright Jinx?" the voice startled Jinx frozen body. She looked to see who it was and she noticed the dark Titan floating with her dark magic that built a shelter above her head, not getting her wet.

Jinx stopped, she looked at Raven, after she ran, and then walked since she didn't have more strength in her to run anymore. Now she was standing in the middle of nowhere in Jump, wind blowing, rain pouring, her in some long pants and some pink T shirt that used to be dry and now is wet, SHE was wet, to the core of her body and shaking.

Raven waited for an answer and saw the petite figure of the former thief start to shake; she looked up and down her body. The pink shirt wasn't long and sees through due to the rain, long pants... She's bare foot! She looked up to her face to see Jinx start to cry again.

"N-No I'm not OK!" she cried "It's all b-because o-of tha- that ba- bastard" she said shaking.

Raven knew that Kid Flash was a flirt and pretty unstable with girls, but he was with Jinx for two years now, maybe he wasn't like he seemed.

Then again Raven did suspect something was wrong few months ago.

***Flashback***

**_Starfire wanted to take Jinx with her to the mall, Jinx wanted to but Kid didn't let her go, after she begged him he accepted. Jinx never begged, not even when she was bad, and nobody ever begged to go to the mall with Starfire._**

**_At the mall, Kid was flirting with some fangirl that came out of nowhere, in front of Jinx with no shame._**

**_Jinx looked so tired, like the fire of fighting that once was in her was washed down. That's when she started to cry; the first time anyone saw her cry. She starts to walk away from the mall._**

**_Kid zoomed to her and tried, what it seemed to be, comforting her._**

**_"Jinx, don't leave, if not me, who will love you?" he asked her she easily, like it was obvious to both side that what he said was true._**

***End of Flashback***

"Jinx, everything will be ok, I promise" Raven told her, not sure why would she promise her that, but felt like it was the right thing to tell her.

Jinx only broke down again in tears; Raven got closer to her and hugged her close and tight as if she tried to comfort her so e of the pain that's in her.

Raven soul self-covered them both and they appeared in the dark Titan room.

Jinx was cold, shaking when the dark Titan hugged her tight, a warm relaxing feeling started inside of her, one that she haven't felt in a long time.

She hugged back to the warm source of that feeling, Raven didn't want to break their embrace but she had to.

"Jinx we have to get you out of these wet cloths..." she waited as the little pink haired girl broke the embrace in her own time, nodding at Raven gently as her body returned to its shaky form.

Raven went to her closet as Jinx tried to strip but she lacked the force, she was out of it all, Kid took her out slowly every day.

As Raven returned with dry cloths she saw the little pale and skinny girl try to take her clothes off but seem to have no strength in her at all.

She slowly helped her out of the wet cloths, seeing that what was once a healthy body with some beautiful curves is now so skinny she can almost see each of her bones.

_'Wait, beautiful curves?'_ Raven asked herself as she put one of her black shirts on Jinx; she took her pants off, starting to blush as she figured she need to take everything off, including her panties, her baby pink cotton panties.

"Jinx I need you to at least change you own... Own panties" Raven said while trying to stay with a monotone voice, she looked at the shivering Jinx that slowly nodded at her, Raven noticed the witch face turned red. She quickly turned around to let her change, trying not to be a victim of Lust.

_'Come on Raven, just a little peek, she wouldn't know'_ Lust appeared as she looked at her room mirror, she could see with the side of her eyes the image of the witch getting undressed.

_'No Lust, I'm not going to do that'_ shoving Lust to the back of her head, trying to ignore her.

_'Everyone went to Tamaran to visit Starfire's family; they won't know a thing... Why else would you bring her to your own room and not the infirmary?'_ Lust asked and disappeared, knowing that Raven brain was thinking one thing while her feelings were doing the other.

_'Must stay in control…'_ Raven thought when she noticed there were no movement behind her, no sound. She turned around to see Jinx lying on her bed, shivering. As she got closer to the pink haired girl she noticed she was crying again, Raven leaned down to Jinx and gently took her hair horns off, letting her pink hair loose .

"I should take you to the infirmary…" Raven said quietly and slowly took her shaking body with her hands, using her soul-self to take them to the infirmary as quick as she can, lying her down on the bed and covering her up with warm blankets.

Jinx grabbed a hold of Raven's hand and pulled her gently before she could turn and leave her alone, in this cold dark infirmary

"Do you need something Jinx?" Raven asked,

"Please don't leave me here alone…" Jinx told Raven, looking in her eyes, using her big pink cat-like eyes. Raven noticed that they started to get teary so she softly squeezed Jinx hand.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only until you'll fall asleep" Raven told her and used her powers to pull closely a chair so she'll sit on it.

As Raven sat on the chair she noticed that Jinx as already fallen asleep, she looks so relaxed while she's asleep, her hand still in Ravens.

"You'll be fine, from now on…" Raven whispered and stood up, and walked to the door, only to noticed Jinx feet. They were wounded and had some cuts on the soles of them. Raven used her healing powers to fix that and take the pain away now leaving the infirmary to her room.

She sat on her bed and started meditating, trying to control herself again. After 4 hours she decided that what Lust said was out of line and she couldn't control herself as usual. She picked her mirror from her desk, looked at it as she fallen back into Nevermore.

"Lust, come here and show yourself!" Raven yelled and after few seconds Lust appeared.

"You called?" Lust smiled and moved her black cloak aside.

"Yes, what the hell did you think when you just showed yourself at the front of my brain, trying to take charge?" Raven asked, staying in control yet, knowing her voice was showing angry tones.

"Come on Raven, just trying to have some fun" Lust said with a big grin "I know you wanted to strip her all the way" she did a little turn, putting a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to ignore that statement and forgive your foolishness…" Raven said and Wisdom appeared.

"It might be a good thing that Jinx is here now" Wisdom said and fixed her glasses.

"Why?" Raven asked her confused.

"It seems that she's been… starving, being hurt emotionally and right down to being depressed." Wisdom answered "It's good that we took her in and not let her go back to Kid Flash, you already noticed how he was treating her back in the mall."

"Yay! Jinx is going to get better and she'll turn to be her fun self again!" Happiness appeared out of nowhere "Then we'll have lots of fun together!"

"Yes, we'll fight a lot!" Bravery showed up. Making Raven sigh at how she only wanted Lust here to be scowled at but now almost everyone is here.

"We need to kill the boy…" A low cold voice said, Raven looked back to see Rage approach them "Look what he done to her" Rage said and gave Raven a death glare.

"Look, just stay away for a while, I'll treat her back to health and then I'll come back and see what you got to say" Raven told them and looked around, noticed that sloth got there but was doing as her usual, nothing.

"I'm with Rage here! We need to kick that little kid's ass!" Rude appeared and pushed Rage a little, making Rage throw here away.

Raven found Timid hiding behind Bravery, looking at her a bit scared. "Where's Love?" Raven asked "Beside Wisdom she's the only sane one here" she looked at them all.

"She's busy…" Lust said with a little smile "But you'll see here next time" she added with a sly smirk.

Raven got out of Nevermore, feeling more in control after hearing what her feelings have to say and then shutting them back into the back of her hear. She went to the common room, making herself some tea and getting back to her book. Raven was about to finish her book when one of the doors opened, she noticed Jinx walking up to her, wearing her dry clothes.

"Thanks for the change of clothes…" Jinx told Raven and her face turned pink.

"It's OK, I'm glad you are alright now…" Raven told her "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks to you," Jinx put on a smile "Thank you for taking me in."

"I would never let you stay like that in the rain Jinx…" Raven told her truthfully "Care to share why you ran away like that, what Wally did?" She asked softly.

"I… I don't want to talk about it yet…" Jinx told her and lowered her face down,

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me yet" Raven put on a little smile "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm… I'm not hungry it's fine!" Jinx said while putting her hands up, Raven could tell she was lying to her.

"Fine, then more fish and chips for me, and burgers as well" Raven shrugged and Jinx eyes opened wide.

"Well, I guess if you got enough fish, I'll have some" She blushed and Raven walked passed her.

"I'm getting you some winter boots and a coat, you can't go barefoot again" Raven said and disappeared on Jinx.

"It's the first time I've seen you in civilian clothes" Jinx looked at Raven up and down, Raven was wearing a black tight jeans, purple long shirt with "Sarcasm, I have it" written on it in black. She put on a gray hoodie and black high boots.

"Does it look bad?" Raven asked her,

"Not at all, you look great!" Jinx said embarrassed and Raven put on a smile.

"Table for two please" Raven told the waiter and he took them to a booth, giving them both a menu.

There was quiet between them, Raven looked at Jinx and when Jinx noticed and looked down her menu and blushed, only making Raven smile grow bigger.

"Would you like to order ladies?" the waiter asked them,

"I'd like fish stick" Jinx said with a little smile,

"That's it?" Raven looked at her shocked and Jinx nodded, knowing that wouldn't satisfy her hunger "I'll order no.2, no.4, green salad, meaty burger, large fries and two big cups of cola" Raven told the waiter easily while this time Jinx looked at Raven in shock.

After a while the waiter brought them their orders, Jinx quickly finished her dish and looked at Raven with all her food, feeling her stomach talking to her to eat more. Raven looked at Jinx while she ate her meaty burger, moving a plate with fish burger and fries to Jinx. "Eat or it'll get cold" She told her simple, and after a few seconds Jinx surrendered and started to eat the dish, enjoying each bite. She ate some of the Salad and finished the other dish Raven ordered, Fish Cake. At the end Jinx purred like a little kitten.

"I'm glad you gave in and finally ate something" Raven told Jinx who blushed at her "Don't starve yourself again, OK?" Jinx nodded at her shyly.

"We should go to your apartment and take some clothes and things for you" Raven order the bill,

"I could just stay back in the apartment, Wally is probably-" Raven cut her off as the waiter came with the bill "You are not going back to Wally, you are staying with me for the time being" she told her as she paid.

"I can't stay with you, I got sleeping problems and Wally usually helps me by sleeping near me, I mean when he's home…" Jinx told Raven and lowers her face down. Raven stood and took Jinx hand, making her stand up, leading her outside.

"You'll be fine Jinx, I'm sure you'll sleep just fine" Raven tried to reassure her as they walked down the block, Jinx noticed they are getting close to her apartment. "We'll take few clothes, shoes and your tooth-brush and we'll leave to the tower before the rain will get us" they walked up to the entrance of the apartment building, Raven stepped in and noticed that Jinx stopped outside, "Come on, I'm here, I'll make sure Wally isn't here" Raven gently slide her hand into Jinx and helped her step into the building.

It took them half an hour before they left the apartment, Jinx holding one bag and Raven another. "Jinx you look a bit pale, are you alright?" Raven asked as she noticed something was off with the pink hair witch, "Yes, I'm alright, it's just… about to rain pretty soon" Jinx told her and stepped closer to Raven, shivering a bit. Raven wrapped her arms around the shaking form of the witch as her soul-self covered them and took them to the tower.

"I'll arrange a room for you, you can relax in the common room for now" Raven took her bags and went off in the tower. Jinx however slowly walked and sat in front of the T.V, staring at it but not turning it on.

Raven finish preparing a room for Jinx and floated back to the common room, "Hmm, it's raining like Jinx said…" Raven noticed the hard rain outside "Where is she?" Raven walked around and found Jinx lying on the couch crawled like a cat, sleeping.

Raven smiled at the sight of her sleep only to turn concerned as she started to shake and make noises of pain. Raven gently put her hand on Jinx's back thinking of waking her but seeing as her touch relaxed her completely. Her communicator started off and she answered to see Robin.

"Hi Raven, just checking in on you" Robin said with his serious tone,

"Everything is alright Robin, Jump is quiet as ever" Raven smiled, relaxed only to notice that Robin as raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked,

"Just enjoying the quiet time, and alone time that I have here" Raven said, dropping her smile and feeling her cheek blush a bit. She noticed Star pushing Robin to see her.

"Friend Raven, you look well, I wish you would have come with us" Star stated and noticed Raven blushed face "Friend Raven, you are blushing and smiling, it seems that it might be that you have met someone special?" she asked, smoothly as ever, making Beast Boy and Cyborg join in.

"What? Who is he?" Beast Boy asked loudly,

"Someone we know?" Cy asked concerned,

"I don't have a boyfriend guys, don't worry" Raven tried to take them off her back,

"But friend Raven, your face looks like love happiness!" Star butted back in,

"OK guys, see you when you are coming back, don't rush or anything!" Raven said and logged off before they would start again with the questions; she sighed and noticed that the sleeping cat started to wake up. "Morning" Raven smiled at the sleep face that Jinx had on her.

"Sorry, I get sleepy when it's raining outside" Jinx told her as she rubbed her face "I should probably go to sleep it's almost midnight" she said and slowly walked to the door "Hmm, where is my room?" she asked shyly and Raven escorted her to her room.

Raven went as well to bed, hoping that Jinx would get a good night rest. Well her hopes were too high.

Raven woke up to the feeling of used of power in the tower, she walked to Jinx room to hear noises as she got closer. As she walked in the room she noticed that Jinx was moving on the bed while sleeping, her hands are pink with hexes, she seemed to be in a nightmare.

"Leave me alone!" Jinx yelled, Raven gotten closer.

_'Maybe it isn't a good idea to get so close, she might hurt me with her hex'_ Raven thought and looked worried at the girl in pain.

_'Rub her back, it'll relax her, just like you did before'_ she heard a voice familiar one she haven't heard in a while.

_'Caresses her back, she needs a loving touch to keep the bad dreams away'_ now Raven was sure, it was Love talking to her, asking her to do so.

_'Love, why are you disobeying me?'_ Raven asked a bit angry,

_'I know you wouldn't let her be in this kind of pain, a pain you are familiar with'_ Love answered, making Raven sigh as she gotten closer to Jinx, watching not to get hit by her hands.

Raven gently caressed Jinx back, noticing how it easily relaxes her from her dreams, making her stop the shaking and her hex powers go down. She rubbed Jinx back for some time and decided it's time for her to go to sleep, taking her hand back and floating to the door only to be stopped by a noise.

Raven looked back and notices that the nightmares were coming back to her.

_'Do it… crawl in and cuddle that little pink kitten out of her misery'_ Love poked her mind,

_'Fine, but just this once, and I don't want to hear about it when I'm coming next time to Nevermore'_ Raven told Love as she floated back to Jinx, resting next to the shaking witch.

Raven crawled under the blanket and wrapped her hands around Jinx, not cuddling her but resting her hands to give her the feeling of support of someone, making her relax again.

_'Just for tonight… tomorrow she'll be alright'_ Raven yawned and went to sleep, only to let Love take a little control and make her cuddle the little pink hair witch.

**Well it's obvious that's something isn't alright with either of them! That's not the same Jinx we all love and why is Raven so out of control of her emotions?**

**I guess we'll have to wait to the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, didn't have time since I barely have computer time while being in the army ^^"**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! The Teen Titans aren't mine!**

**I have to say that the editing on this site doesn't like at all and doesn't want me to make it look better '-' *pissed off***

* * *

Raven woke up and noticed a warm body cuddling her; she slowly opened her eyes to see a pink hair. The witch was resting peacefully in her arms, she looked to see as the rain haven't stopped since last night and the sun was not out, making the sky dark and gray.

Raven started too moved, trying to escape the embrace of Jinx but with the tiniest move Jinx moved and slowly started to wake up.

"Morning..." Jinx mumbled and slowly noticed who she was cuddling "Raven, what are you doing here? Did I wake you up at night? Was I... using my powers while I was asleep? "She asked scared while she moved back from Raven.

"Yes, you kind of woke me up but it's alright, don't worry about it" Raven told her with a monotone voice, making Jinx uneasy.

Raven looked deep into her pink eyes, "I'm glad I was able to help you sleep tonight, but don't think it will happen every night," Jinx nodded shyly "but I will try to help you overcome your nightmares" Raven added, making Jinx smile.

Raven got up, moved from the warm body and floated to the door. She noticed Jinx get up as well; sliding into long black pants and over her white shirt she put on her pink hoodie.

"I thought you'd go back to sleep..." Raven looked at Jinx as she gotten closer to her, Jinx shook her head.

"I thought I'd make us some breakfast... you did bought me dinner yesterday, it's the least I can do" Jinx put on a little smile.

Raven sat down and watched Jinx prepare them French toasts and some salad, seeing her moving fast as if she was on auto pilot.

Raven used her powers to retrieve her book that lied on the sofa in front of the TV, she opened and started to read only stop shortly as she smelled that divine scent from under her book.

She moved her book aside and picked her fork, she was about to dive in when a cup was put down beside her plate, she saw it was her favorite tea.

"I remembered that you love tea" Jinx said with a little smile and sat at the far end of the table, in her hand a small plate with one toast and some salad.

_'I'm glad I'm not outside in the rain'_ Jinx thought and looked at her plate _'I hope they won't find me…'_ her thoughts stopped when a loud sound started and in front of her plate now sat a plate with a big pile of waffles.

Raven stopped by her and put a big cup of hot milk, "I'm more of a waffle girl and you seem to me like a milk drinking cat so…" Raven used her soul self to get her plate near them, now she sat next to Jinx, making her put on a bigger smile.

Jinx looked at now large plate of waffles Raven got her and the cup of hot milk only to bring back some memories.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

**"Why are you drinking milk? Only babies drink milk" Kid Flash told her as he zoomed from capturing a criminal back home, well, his home.**

**"Didn't you make awfully too much of food? You should watch your weight, the fact that you can't find a normal job doesn't mean you can lazy around and don't watch for yourself" He added.**

**"I could start crime fighting with yo-" Jinx couldn't finish her sentence, "We talked about it Jinxy, I don't want you to get hurt, and I work solo anyway" He cut her off and sat to eat, finishing most of her hard work meal and left her with a small bowl of salad.**

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Eat already… If we'll get a call I can't put an eye on you all the time and I don't want you to pass out from hunger" Raven told her before she ate a big waffle.

"If there will be a call…" Jinx looked at Raven a bit surprised "I'm going to come with you?"

"Yes, why are you surprised? It's your duty as an honorary Titan" Raven took a sip of her tea.

Jinx was frozen for few moments before a little smile sneaked up her face; she took a big waffle and ate it, now knowing that she might get some action.

After they cleaned up Jinx noticed Raven floating to the sofa in the common room, sitting on it and reading her book. She walked to the other sofa and sat there, looking at the window and watching as the rain keeps going.

Jinx lied down and crawled into a ball, cat-like action only she knew she can't fall asleep, it's too dangerous to fall asleep; she'll go off again like last night.

_'Raven said it was only a one night thing, I can't go off in here, and I can't harm her'_ Jinx thought, sneaking a look at Rave _'She was the one to help me…'_

"You know…" Raven talked making Jinx jump almost out of her skin "You can play some of Cyborg and Beast Boy's video games" she finished without looking out of her book.

Jinx got up slowly and took the remote control, turning the TV on and putting it straight on mute; knowing how much Raven dislike loud noises.

Raven loving the quiet and relaxing time she got when the others are away, especially Beast Boy being away. He was the main noise in the building with his music, games and stupid jokes.

But he's a friend and now he doesn't focus on her since Terra is back almost remembering everything_, 'I can't understand how she could stand all the noise he does, it's amazing'_ Raven thought and slowly closed her book after finishing it.

She could see it was still raining but the TV is off, she looked at the sofa where Jinx sat and noticed it was empty.

_'I guess I was in the book more than I thought'_ she look backwards to see her cooking again, she floated behind the pink haired girl and noticing she was listening to music with headphones.

Raven was just behind the tinny witch, looking at the cooking being made, she could smell it being a bit spicy and slowly reached to the spoon while Jinx slide to get some spice to add up.

Raven tasted what seemed to be curry, a little spicy curry. She was about to return the spoon and saw that Jinx was looking for it.

Raven got closer behind her, gently squeezing their bodies together as she put the spoon in the pot and stirred it a little. Raven sensed that she startled the pink witch and gently wrapped her free arm around her body, getting closer to the pot while semi hugging her.

Raven twirled her finger around one wire of her headphones and gently took it out of her right ear, leaning her head on Jinx right shoulder. "Making lunch?" she asked as she felt the pink haired girl feeling frightened since she started holding her.

"I-I am, sorry, I should have asked first what you'd like to eat" Jinx said and her body was shivering.

_'Is she afraid of me?'_ Raven thought and her hand moved on Jinx stomach in circles, she was surprised just as her hand started Jinx let out a cat like satisfied purr and getting her body to relax.

"It's alright; I always wanted to try curry…" Raven whispered in her ear only to make her gasp.

_'Her neck Raven, try her neck. I bet it's a sensitive spot'_ Lust gently whispered in the back of Raven's mind _'Kiss her neck Raven…Make her purr'_

Raven gently rubbed her nose on the pink witch's silky neck before laying her lips on her neck to plant a sweet kiss. Jinx shivered and Raven could sense a lot of feelings from her, confusing being one.

Raven opened her eyes, which she didn't noticed she closed, as the little cat in her hands gave out a little purr.

"Silkie…" Raven whispered to Jinx, making her blush.

Raven used her soul-self to lift up the pet-worm of Starfire from trying to take a dive in the pot of curry. Jinx slowly opened her eyes and saw the warm floating and being lied down on the floor.

"It's a naughty pet, don't you think? Trying to steal your lunch" Raven said quietly "I don't know what I would do if someone stole my lunch…" she nibbled on the witch's earlobe.

"Raven…" Jinx purred out, making Raven to wake up from her weird trance. She backed off from her quickly, dropping the spoon in the pot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen" Raven looked at the back of the pink haired girl then at her own hands in shock of what she did.

"It's-It's OK" Jinx whispered while fixing her stand, Raven tried to sense her emotions only to get blast by many and to mainly feel one; Emptiness.

"The curry will be ready in fifteen minutes, I'm sure you got things to do, so please don't feel obligated to stay here with me…" the witch whispered again, pulling the spoon from the pot and string.

"I'll come back in time for lunch…" Raven said before being swallowed by her soul-self, only to disappear from the kitchen and appearing in her room.

Raven sat on her bed and started to meditate, floating above her bed. She was now deep in her meditation not noticing as the time passes by.

Raven awakens from her meditation by a knock on her bedroom door, "Yes?" she asked and the door slowly opened and the pink haired witch showed her head in her room.

"Sorry to bother you but…" Jinx said quietly, slowly walking in with a plate of warm curry in her hands "You didn't show up to eat lunch so I thought I'll bring it to you" Raven could feel she was afraid and… sad.

"I'm sorry; I was deep in my meditation, how long were you waiting?" Raven asked and floated to the door, getting near Jinx.

"Almost five hours…" she replied and gave Raven her plate, "I'm… You didn't wait for me did you?" Raven asked and Jinx shook her head.

_'She's lying, why did she wait so long? What happened to her?' _Raven asked herself.

"Well maybe it's not lunch, but you can call it dinner now" Jinx gave a little smile but then Raven snapped.

"What did he do to you?" Raven asked and Jinx could sense the undoubtedly anger from her, her soul-self was making her already dark room to pitch black "What happened to the witty, 'I don't orders from no one' girl that I enjoyed fighting against in our battles?" she continued.

"He-he didn't do any-anything…" Jinx said, but Raven knew she was lying, her eyes turned red and she gotten close to the pink haired girl, her soul-self closer the door as she trapped the witch with her back to the wall.

"Stop lying to me Jinx and stop hurting yourself" watching Raven's now red eyes scared the hell out of Jinx and she started to shake, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

Her hands covered her head and face; she never thought she'd have to say it out loud. "He-he saved me from being raped!" Jinx yelled at Raven who froze in her place and her eyes turned to normal, her soul-self was withdrawing as she looked at the petite girl crying on the floor, she could sense that she was telling the truth, the _painful_ truth.

"Why didn't you…" Raven tried to find the words to ask,

"He said that nobody else cared beside him so I shouldn't bother going to the police or… you guys" her sobbing was going stronger, Raven felt pain in her heart, sadness and anger about herself that she pushed her in fear like that.

Raven used her soul-self to get her on her bed, "I care Jinx, I'm sorry I acted like I did but I'm glad I have…" She told her gently as she rubbed her back "Now I know and I would like you to feel open to tell me everything you've been hiding inside of you in the past two years, things that Kid told you that he's the only one that cares about you and you should tell anyone" she caressed her pink hair "Are you nightmares about that night when you were…" Raven didn't finish and Jinx nodded.

"Not just about that night, there are many things that are hunting me in my dreams" Jinx tries to stop her tears "Things that are still leaving me afraid for my life, afraid not to be awake, afraid of being alone without losing control of my powers…" Raven slowly wrapped her arms around the witch and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I scared you Jinx, I wouldn't do that again to you ever… Please open up to me, tell me everything that's on your mind so I could help you, I want to help you Jinx" She whispered in her ear, letting the pink girl rest in her arms as from crying she falls asleep.

Raven lays her beside her and uses her soul-self to get the plate of curry her soul-self took away in the moment of anger; gladly it was still warm for her to eat.

Trying not to wake the sleeping kitten as she finishes her plate, her soul-self took the plate away again, making it safe for Raven to slid down and cuddle the petite girl in her bed only to notice her eyes start to open up.

"I fell asleep?" Jinx asked and started to move as if she was going to get out of the bed, only to being stopped by Raven, cuddling her up. "But you said…" Jinx tried to say what Raven told her that morning, "I know what I said… Another night wouldn't harm anyone, would it?" Raven asked her and Jinx let a little smile sneak on her face as she let herself get cuddled by violet haired girl, feeling relaxed for not going to sleep alone tonight.

A shadow moved from the window of Raven's room, disappearing as it got there, in a blink.

Raven slowly woke up, noticing it was 7am, a time she was more used to wake up in. She was spooning Jinx, she moved her hair from her face and notice that she got a little mark on her right side of her neck. Raven Blush as she remembered that it must be the kiss she planted on her yesterday.

"Wake up little kitten…" Raven whispered in her ear "We need to go train you up I will need back up when the time will come" she looked to see that Jinx wasn't going to wake up with that approach so she started to rub her belly in circles making her purr and then stretch cat-like in Raven's arms.

"Training? But it's raining outside…" Jinx mumbled out and turned to look at Raven,

"Not anymore…" Raven smiled at her as Jinx blinked, a blush creeping on her face as she sat up to look outside the window. It stopped raining.

"Fine, I'll get dressed and you will turn the waffle machine on for breakfast" she slid out of the blankets and stretched again.

"We should get a shower while we at it" Raven suggested as she as well got out of the bed, she turned to look at Jinx with her black eyes and a little smirk.

"Probably a good idea" Jinx said and Raven floated to her, hugging her.

"How about we'll take a shower… together?" Raven asked as Jinx shivered, her face turned red.

"Raven?" Jinx asked confused as Raven's eyes turned back into the violet orbs they were.

"I'm sorry… I'm having a bit troubles with my emotions, I've been trying to regain my control but it's harder than it used to be" Raven explained.

"That's why you were meditating for so long last night?" the witch asked and the violet haired girl nodded "Well, I guess if I'll see you go on that kind of trance I'll try to help you gain back control" Jinx blushed a bit.

Rave sensed she's been truthful yet knew she couldn't really help with a trouble maker such as Lust. "Thank you" Raven gave a little smile before they both went in their separate ways.

"So… what are you planning for my training?" Jinx asked and ate a big waffle.

"We'll train out doors and if it'll rain we'll or train inside or mediate, I think it'll help you with your nightmares" Raven answered and ate few waffles as well.

"Breaks for lunch and dinner I hope" Jinx looked at her a bit worried but Raven nodded and reassured her that she'll get breaks.

It's been a week since they started to train; Jinx opened up in front of Raven and told her few things that happened to her in the past two years. Being fired from few jobs, some interviewers throw her as they saw her, being chased after in the streets, verbally and physical abused by thugs only to be saved by the one and only, _**Kid Flash**_.

It seemed that Jinx didn't notice the pattern but Raven did. She tried to get some more information about the life living with Kid Flash but that got her one step backwards making Jinx sad and silenced.

Raven's T-com was ringing, "Well Jinx, it seems that today we'll put your powers at test, Mumbo is trying to rob a bank" Raven closed her T-com and Jinx nodded, whipping the sweat from her forehead.

Raven transported them to the bank and Mumbo used his magic to take money to his hat.

"Well isn't it my little assistant?" Mumbo asked and used his wand to put on Raven's head bunny ears.

"Not funny Mumbo" Raven took the ears off and notice Jinx giggling beside her, the first time Raven saw her smile like that, hearing that laugh made her blush..

"I see you brought a friend, you look pretty familiar…" Mumbo appeared behind Jinx then at her front looking in her eyes "The pink panther, you used to be one of us then that Flash kid showed up" He said and appeared far from them "Did you came to reveal your secret Raven?" he asked her.

"No we came to stop you from robbing the bank" Raven used her soul self to turn into a raven, flying and attacking Mumbo who started to escape her attacks.

"Well not very affective little bird" he laughed and pulled from his hat few cared that he throw at them, they escaped them easily to find out they were sharp at knives. Mumbo throw some more, one managed to wound Raven arm.

Jinx used her acrobat skills and escaped his cards; while Raven distracted him she was able to land her hexes at his back.

"You girls aren't playing fair" he turned back only to be knocked out be Jinx double kick.

The police took Mumbo away while Raven and Jinx watch him go away.

"Good job Jinx, I see you got back in shape" Raven said and put on a smile "Want anything? My treat" she offered.

"Actually…" Jinx blushed "There's two things… the first is for us to go to the mall, a little time off from training wouldn't hurt"

"What about the second thing?" Raven asked and shrugged about the mall,

"You'll see when we'll go to the mall" Jinx said shyly and a little blush came on her cheeks.

Jinx and Raven got out from and ice cream store each with a scoop of ice cream, "If I knew I could buy you with ice cream like that I would have done it two days ago when you didn't want to get out of bed" Raven said and licked her vanilla scoop,

"Well it was raining and your bed was warm, it's only logical for me to want and stay there" Jinx said and licked her strawberry scoop.

"So… what's the other thing?" Raven asked a bit suspicious about the other treat, knowing from the way witch was trying to avoid giving any information about it was making her feel a bit uneasy.

"Well… I want to have a photo with you" Jinx blushed and the dark sorceress could feel that she was hiding something.

"Spill it out already; I know you are hiding something…" Raven looked her straight in the eyes,

"I want you to wear these" the pink haired girl said and pulled the bunny ears Mumbo put on Raven's head at the bank "Please? You looked so cute in it" she pleaded as she looked down, playing with her feet, not noticing the fact the Raven blushed at that comment.

"Fine" Raven said making Jinx grow a huge smile on her face "But you'll have to wear your hair down and have bunny ears as well" Raven said with a serious face on.

Jinx thought about it, made a little frown but then nodded.

"Come out already, I got you bunny ears" Raven said as she stood outside one of the public toilets door "It's just you with your hair down…" she held on the bunny ears and wandered how will she look with her hair down.

Jinx opened the door and slowly got out; her hair was long and wavy in its natural way. The dark sorceress was surprised that she didn't put it down more often.

"You look lovely like that" Raven gently moved Jinx long bangs away from her eyes,

"Maybe I should get an haircut, it is a bit long" Jinx blushed a little,

"Don't… Your hair is amazing when it's like this, I wonder how it will be when it's even longer" Raven told her and let two fingers slid down Jinx hair to the middle of her back and then placed the bunny ears on her head.

"Fits perfectly" Raven smiled at the blushing pink haired girl,

The witch did the same and put on the violet haired girl her bunny ears, "It does fit you perfectly" she pulled her to a photo booth, both with bunny ears on their head, squeezed in the tiny booth.

"Smile!" Jinx told her as she put the money in the machine, pressing the button and surprising Raven with a hug.

The machine started taking photos, Raven looked at Jinx with a smile at the first photo, at the second she hugged her back and they both smiled at the camera.

The third one Jinx looked at Raven with a blush while Raven looked at the camera, by the fourth picture Raven noticed Jinx look and looked at her back with a little smile, making Jinx blush harder.

As pictures ran down outside the booth, the fifth picture was revealed as Raven and Jinx shared a little kiss.

They both got out, Jinx pick the picture with a blush on her face, moving her bangs behind her ears.

"We should have bought a copy" Jinx told Raven as they took the bunny ears off,

"I told you it's fine if you'll keep it, as long as you won't show it to any of the boys" Raven told her with a smile. Jinx was about to say something only to be stopped by Raven's T-com ringing.

"Hi Raven, am I catching you in a bad time?" Robin asked,

"No Robin is there anything you need from me?" she asked him, Jinx knew she should probably stay out of the conversation, they don't know she's at the tower.

"I was calling to tell you that we met some troubles in Tamaran and we'll be doing some peace doing for another week" Robin said in a stern voice "I will send Titan East to come assist you in protecting the city-"

"There's no need" Raven cut him off "I got the assistant I need" she moved her T-com so he could see Jinx who blushed and waved at him.

"Is that Jinx?" Robin asked surprised, "Let me see!" Cy pushed in and saw Jinx.

"I see that the bird dragged in the cat" he laughed "You look good Lucky, I like your hair down" Jinx turned red.

"Thank you Victor… You haven't changed a bit" she told him with a smile, a smile that bugged Raven.

"I hope you'll stick around when we'll come back, we haven't talked in ages" Cy smiled at Jinx which bugged Raven even more.

"She will be sticking around Cyborg but she will be busy with me, I'm not sure if our schedule could fit you in" a hint of jealousy and anger was spat at Cyborg as her eyes turned red; thankfully her cloak was over her head.

"Wow Raven…" Beast Boy pushed in "You make it sound like she's your girlfri-" Raven didn't let him finish that word as he saw that she had not two red eyes but four. "Hehe never mind" he said scared for his life.

"Get me Robin… **NOW**" she yelled at him and he got Robin back on, she got her control back, her eyes back to their normal violet color.

"I'm glad that you have Jinx there with you, she is a strong fighter but if in any case you feel you are outnumbered the Titans East will be there, I told them to be alerted if you call them" Robin said in a calm voice and Starfire got in the video call.

"Friend Raven, Friend Jinx I'm glad to see you two are well and happy, are you two enjoying your time together?" Star asked them, Raven blushed and Jinx nodded "Is my dear little Bumgorf is alright?" hearts got out of Star's head with mint of concern.

"Well Star, Silkie is…" Jinx started and Star started to look worried, "Is he alright? Did he get sick?" she blasted her with questions.

"It seems that he really like my curry and food and since it's spicy it gave him a little stomach ache but it's fine now, actually he's fatter now and I bet he's have happy times in the sink after I taught him how to open and close it" Jinx told her with a smile.

"We had a little water problem at first but he is enjoying his water bath everyday" Raven filled in quickly "Sorry to cut short Star but he are in the middle of something, I'll call later"

"Bye Friend Raven and Friend Jinx" Star said happier than before.

"We are in the middle of something?" Jinx asked surprised as Raven nodded, "We are heading to have some dinner" Raven smiled at her, making the pink witch smile back at her.

* * *

**Will Raven's emotion keep going on and off like that as they did the chapter? What's the probable with Lust with her guest appearances and why did Rage appear like that to Cyborg and Beast boy (A bit obvious I think).**

**More importantly, when will Jinx tell Raven the truth about Kid Flash?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the review so far :3~**

**Dak Hamee: ****Soon you'll see why ;) And it's true, I saw that as well, I don't think he's that douche bag that everyone write about, sure he does have those moments XD**

**Discb: ****Believe me they were surprised as well when they found Silkie in the fridge and in the empty bowl of curry. At least he did learn his lesson! So did Raven and Jinx, locking the fridge before bed!**

**FallenFangirl:**** Don't get a head of yourself there, please wait a bit more and your opinion might get stronger (LOL).**

**I don't own any of the Titans and there was no harm in any ****Bumgorf****/moth worms in the process of the story!**

* * *

Jinx scream echoed and Raven used her soul-self to transport her to the whereabouts of Jinx in the tower.

"Jinx are you OK?" Raven asked concerned only to find the pink headed girl in a bubble bath, now up to her neck in the water and face bright pink.

A weird sound made Raven frown and suddenly she witness Silkie in the bath, "I tried taking him out but he just got back in…" Jinx said and took Silkie out of her bath only for seconds after to get a splash in her face by the jumping worm.

_**Right about now in Nevermore-**_

"Oh Rage!" Lust got closer to the girl in red,

"Get the hell out of my space Lust!" Rage told Lust, her body got larger as her four eyes stared at the girl in black.

"But Rage can't you see that someone is bothering what's **ours**?" Lust asked her and Rage showed her fangs.

**"What are you talking about?" **Rage used her soul-self to make her even bigger, Lust was holding herself in place, trying not to show any fear against this evil demon that probably wants blood by now.

"If you'll get relaxed… I'll show you" Lust told her and Rage took a while to get back to her normal size, not satisfied at all by being told to relax like that. Lust got close to Rage and stood behind her, she waved her hand to show Rage what Raven is seeing, Jinx and Silkie bothering her in her bath.

"That worm is bothering the cute little witch" Lust whispered to Rage "Look how vulnerable she is in that bath and **that **worm is invading her personal space"

"You said that is was thing that was **ours**, Jinx isn't in that category…" Rage told her trying to keep her cool.

"Well… isn't she** ours?**" Rage eyes got bigger and Lust stepped back with a smirk on her face "And since she's **ours** that worm is invading **our** space" she added "The same thing happened with Cyborg, he stared at what ours… I remember that you didn't like the looks they exchanged…"

_**Back in the Tower-**_

Jinx looked at Raven a bit surprised as her eyes turned into four red eyes, she looked really angry. Her soul-self moved and pulled Silkie out of the water, she pulled him closer to her face.

"**OURS!"** Raven told him in plain rage, Jinx noticed the worm trying to escape the black magic grasp, squirming as it started to squeeze him, making him whine in pain.

"Raven stop!" Jinx jumped from the water but Raven didn't listen, Jinx tried to punch her but her soul-self block her attacks while hearing the calls of pain by Silkie.

"Please stop Raven, Don't hurt him!" Jinx yelled "He didn't do anything, please!" she tried to hit Raven but it didn't help. Tears started to go down her cheeks, "Please…" Jinx said weakly as a tear dropped on Raven soul-self.

Raven blinked, her eyes back to normal, looking at what she's doing and then at Jinx who is now crying. "I'm… I'm so sorry" Raven looked in shook at what she did. She took Jinx into her arms in a cuddle, her soul-self still holding on Silkie. "I have no idea what just happened…" she caressed Jinx bare back, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"What about Silkie is he?" The pink headed girl couldn't finish and Raven made her turn around, holding her from her back.

"He'll be just fine but he just needs your help…" Raven told her as her soul-self brought the hurt worm closer to them. Raven gently took Jinx's shaking hands in her own and put them softly upon Silkie. A white light covered Silkie little body, healing him. "He needed your help just like I did…" Raven whispered to her "Please don't tell the others yet… I'm trying…" Raven told her as she let go off her hands. Jinx turned around and hugged Raven.

"I won't but you have to try harder… what if next time it will be me?" Jinx asked her scared and Raven could feel her body shiver, she could sense as if it's a familiar thing for Jinx, being hurt like that.

"I will **never** hurt you Jinx, please trust me on that, I just want to protect you" Raven told her, her fingers gently lifting Jinx chin up. "Please? I will make it up to you and to Silkie, I promise" Raven gave her a smile, Jinx put up a little smile but then notice that Raven is blushing, more like turned pink as her hair.

"Raven, are you alright?" Jinx asked and Raven moved her face aside, "Yes, it's just the fact that you're naked" she answered shyly. Jinx looked at her self and jumped away and wrapped a towel around her, "I'm s-s-sorry" Jinx mumbled embarrassed making Raven smile, "I didn't mind it at all" she replied shyly.

"I'll go dress up and make us some lunch, be nice to Silkie, OK?" Jinx asked Raven with a worried look on her face, Raven nodded and petted Silkie.

"I promise I'll be good on one condition…" Raven said and her cheeks turned pink, the petite witch turned around and looked at her.

"What condition would that be?" she asked a bit surprised, Raven looking deep into her now big glossy pink-cat eyes.

"N-never mind…" her face burned with shame of even thinking about asking her that.

The pink witch walked back to Raven and softly planted a light kiss on her cheek; "Be good Raven" she told her and walked outside the bathroom, leaving the violet haired girl blushing.

"I guess I got what I wanted without asking" Raven gently touched her cheek, just where Jinx had kissed her. "Well Silkie, I'm going to make it up to you… Let's start with pizza for lunch and I'll make you a big bubble bath of forgiveness OK?" Raven told him, Silkie was a bit scared of her, then again, who wouldn't?

Jinx got out of her room dressed in a little pink tight jeans and a black shirt, she walked to the common room to see Raven holding two boxes of pizza.

"I thought I was cooking lunch and not ordering" Jinx looked a bit confused,

"Well Silkie loves pizza so I ordered us some, I'm hope you'd be ok with the toppings I choose for you" Raven opened one box of pizza to show the pink girl pizza with anchovy, her cat-like eyes opened wide and a huge smile grow on her face.

"How did you know?" she asked her and sat by her at the table, taking a slice.

"Let's say I got some sense in what cats like" she moved a stray pink hair from her face,

"Thank you" Jinx blushed and took a little bit "carrots? I know that that's what bunnies eat" she laughed when Raven put on a frown while her face was red.

"I think you forgot that my name is Raven, a very smart bird and I like corn as toppings" Raven told her took a pizza with corn,

"I know a very smart bird, your name suits you well" Jinx told her while finishing her slice, looking at the other box "what's in the other box?" pointing at the covered pizza.

"Well Silkie and Starfire favorite… pineapple, tuna and green peppers" Raven told her and opened the other box, showing half with the toppings she mentioned and the other only with tuna. Raven picked Silkie and put him by the pizza which he gladly started to eat.

"Now you are spoiling him rotten" Jinx laughed "getting him a whole box of pizza, he won't be able to finish it!"

"Well I was counting on this little pink cat I know that would share with me the other half of tuna topping" she whispered in her ear, making the bad luck charm to shiver.

"Now you are spoiling me rotten?" Jinx asked shyly,

"Well since you are still a resident of my bed, you should at least add some softness to your body, you are all skin and bones" Raven leaned down to Jinx, making the pink girl even pinker, hot pink!

'She's not going to kiss me, even thou she is sure close to me like that…' Jinx brain was over-processing what's happening as Raven natural pale color lips got closer to hers.

"What if I would kiss you?" Raven whispered on her lips and before their lips touched Raven leaned down and took a bite of Jinx slice leaving her with heavy breathing and rosy cheeks.

"So… your point is "have more curves or out of my bed?" cause if it's…" Jinx started as she looked down but Raven stopped her with a little kiss on the cheek.

"No… I love how you look when you are the usual self, now you are much skinnier then how you were, and I do remember you growing some lovely curves about a year ago" Raven said softly "Then I bet no one could resist you" she bit down on her own slice, making the pink witch blushing and hurrying to finish her slice.

"I can't anymore Raven, it's too much!" Jinx whined as Raven offered her the last slice of pizza with tuna.

"I'll help you, I promise…" Raven let Jinx take the slice between her teeth only to take a bite herself from the slice "Today you get to rest anyway" she added.

"No training today?" Jinx asked with joy in her voice and eyes,

"No training" Raven was amused by her reaction,

"Then we can go to the mall, I bet you could buy Silkie something cute so he could forgive you" Jinx suggested making Raven smile.

"If you want me to buy something nice you could've asked, although you would have to pay me… in kisses" Raven told her and Jinx almost chocked on the bite of pizza she was eating.

"Kisses? But…" Jinx was embarrassed , "Well you were the one who thought I was about to kiss you before, why not pay with the kisses you curve to give… and get" she whispered in her ear, blowing some hot air, making the petite witch shiver all of her body.

"Fine but you don't have to be all over me, if you wanted me to kiss you, you could've asked" Jinx said and made Raven smile as her witty comments were starting to come back, slowly but surely.

* * *

"WOW the mall is packed today" Jinx said as crowed of people were almost running her down but was saved when Raven pulled her aside with Silke on her shoulder.

"I've noticed, just hold my hand so you won't get lost in the crowed" Raven said as she offered the pink girl her hand which she shyly took, squeezing it softly. "I can't believe I followed what you said and got Silkie some play toys that usually for dogs or cats".

"But look how he enjoys it Raven" Jinx got closer to Raven's body then looking at Silkie with a dog toy in a shape of a banana in his mouth, making few squeaky sounds " I can't believe he can hold it like that while he's on your shoulder…" she looked a little amazed.

"Well he is the special moth baby there is, right Silkie?" Raven told both Silkie and Jinx and he was looking really happy, gently rubbing into Raven's neck while the banana was hanging in one side of his mouth.

"I can't believe it's this Friday as well, it was on September too" one girl that walked by them said, "It's only Friday the 13th, not some opening for Satan" her seem to-be boyfriend told her.

Raven looked at Jinx who looked down at the floor; she could sense that she's really sad. "Are you OK?" Raven asked her concerned and Jinx looked up at her, "Yes it's just I'm supposed to be 17 this year…" she told Raven who only gotten more confused, "We'll celebrate so don't worry" she tried to put a smile on her face.

"It's not that… I don't know what my birth date is, in the have they checked my teeth to find what age I am and wrote on my birthday Friday the 13th, kind of lame huh?" she asked a bit ashamed of her story, "Not really, Friday the 13th happens almost every year and even two time a year, you get to celebrate twice" Raven hoped it will cheer her up and lucky it did, it made Jinx laugh. That made Rave smile.

"It's true I did get to celebrate twice a year few times" Jinx held on her hand and gotten closer to Raven's body "I can't help to want to know when was I born, where and to whom" she shared it with Raven who carefully listened to what the pink girl had to say "As you probably guess I didn't have the best childhood, being in a foster houses up to the age of ten most were bad and very little were good, in one house I was taught to make curry that I make today, but they could keep me so I was in another house until I could help it, I had to run away, then the HIVE took me in, from there you already know my story" Jinx let out a sad laugh, Raven pulled her in, hugging her in her arms.

"It's OK now Jinx, you got us now… you got me" Raven told her quietly, as Jinx slowly nodded they continued on their mall trip.

* * *

"I can't believe our extra week is over tomorrow" Raven said as she starched, their work out was a bit rough but they both handled it pretty well, always keeping an eye on each other as the other practiced.

"ha, yeah…" Jinx wasn't too happy about that "I guess I should find a place to crash until I'll find a steady job, maybe I should go to another city to try my _luck_" at her last word she laughed.

"What are you talking about, you'll stay here, like I told the guys, you'll be staying around a bit more, I never said you'd be leaving…" Raven told her with a serious tone "I'm sure Cy could fix you something that will help you get jobs like the gadget her used to get into the HIVE" she smiled.

"Hearing you talking like that would make me feel that you just don't want your bed buddy to leave you" a smile on her face as she made the remark to the violet haired girl, "Well I guess your witty comments are back as well and for the record, you are the one who's holding me tight at night and not the other way around, maybe it's you who doesn't want to leave my bed" Raven got her and she knew since the witch turned pink as she blushed "Let's get something to drink before dinner" she gently took Jinx hand and pulled her back into the tower luckily before the snow started to fall.

"It's beautiful!" Jinx said as she put her face into the window at the common room, "huh? A cat that loves the snow? What more surprises are you hiding from me?" Raven laughed and a squeaky sound was heard from the counter, Silkie was playing with another toy.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Jinx asked her and walked to be by Raven who poured two cups of water, "Make your special curry, Silkie loves it" Raven told her with a smile and gave her a cup.

They both drank from their cups, "Silkie or you?" the pink witch of bad luck winked at Raven who slightly chocked "But fine, I'll make **us **some curry" she finished her cup and walked to take the ingredients from the fridge.

"You got no prof! But for now I'll go take some care of business before dinner; I hope to make it in time" the violet haired girl told her pink one before heading to her room.

As Raven got to her room she took her mirror and looked into it.

_Raven fell into Nevermore with a smile on her face which she didn't seem to notice she kept so often._

_"Oh Rage…" Raven said as Rage turned to look at her only to be hit by Raven's fist. Rage grow bigger and of course angrier._

_**"What the hell was that for?" **__Rage asked her pissed off,_

_"That's for taking control and almost killing poor little Silkie!" Raven yelled at her making Rage get smaller but only made her take her tentacles out "You are my emotion, I use __**you**__ and you don't use __**me**__ understand?" Raven told her and she took few breaths making Rage to turn to her usual size again "You might think this is your place but this is __**my**__ mind"._

_**"So what? He shouldn't have bothered what's ours" **__Rage stood after her words __**"He got into OUR personal space and no one is allowed in OUR personal space"**__ She grow bigger again._

_**"**__Jinx isn't our personal space… now you are just playing crazy" Raven shook her head._

_**"Jinx is OURS!" **__Rage yelled at Raven as she grows bigger, her big red eyes were giving the death glare to Raven._

_**"**__Rage RELAX!" Love stepped in between them "Take deep breaths…" Rage took her breaths and gotten smaller._

_**"**__Love, I haven't seen you last time, I don't understand why would Rage think Jinx is "ours", she's a human being" Raven asked Love,_

_**"**__Well as you know, us, your emotions know best about your feeling and well… I can't say that your flirtatious ways and heroic ones haven't, well, gotten a little mixed with Jinx" Love told her "I, myself, know exactly what kind of feeling you hold for her and so does everyone else here in Nevermore"_

_Raven looked at Love shocked but then everyone started to come, Sloth, Timid, Wisdom, Happiness, Rude but only one didn't show up… Lust._

_"Are you giving me an intervention?" Raven asked surprised at her own emotions._

_"You come to us for answers well, we'll give you the answer of why not just Rage said what she said about Jinx but on the way you acted when Cyborg and Beast Boy called you and talk to Jinx or you" Wisdom talked and fixed her glasses._

**Back in the tower**

"I wonder what is taking her so long…" Jinx said to herself a bit worried and started looking for Raven, first stop her room which is empty and then the whole tower.

"It's being 2 and half hours…" Jinx got back to Raven's room and lied down on her bed only to bump into her mirror. Jinx didn't even pick it up but only look at it as she saw what she thought to be Raven wearing all black suit that pulled her into the mirror and into Nevermore.

* * *

**What is Lust up to this time? What will Raven's emotions do or/and tell her in the intervention?**

**A/N: If all goes as planned I'll write a story (after this and another one I'm working on) that will tell you followers from where Jinx really is. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovely followers and reviewers, I hope this chapter will be good 'cause I'm still not sure all about it!**

**Discb:**** I hope you'll feel the same when you'll read the story when I'll post it XD**

**FallenFangirl: ****Well, wouldn't you like to punch yourself after doing what she did while making Jinx cry? Indeed, poor Silkie! And about Love… well you'll find out sooner or later ;)**

**Dak Hamme:**** would Lust have in any other way than that? ;)**

**I don't own Teen Titan!**

**A/N: when it's like **_**this **_**it means it's a flash back but since in this chapter it's more like showing what happened maybe 10 minutes before I didn't put flashback notes. (It looked kinda silly to me). **_This _** means a thought of course :)**

* * *

Jinx was falling until she safely landed on a soft bed, in Nevermore.

"What? Where am I?" She asked herself as she looked around seeking the one who brought her here, Raven.

The land looked sad or was it sad? Empty. "Why am I on a bed? Raven? Are you here?" Jinx asked concerned, where did that mirror teleported her?

"Looking for me?" turning around looking at Raven wearing all black, she crawled on the bed, getting closer to the pink girl.

"Raven where are we?" she asked and her face flushed as Raven gotten really close to her, or should we say Lust with a big smirk on her face.

"Let's say I got us into a safe place for us to be here together" Lust told her with a sly smile, her nose gently rubbing against Jinx cheek.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the witch gotten shy, muttering as she turned her face aside letting Lust have more space.

"You know…" she whispered in her hear "Me, you and this bed…" she gently bit her earlobe; shivers ran down in Jinx body, she tries to suppress a moan but it sneaks out to only motived Lust.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle…" her hands slowly caresses the pink haired girl from the knee up, warping around her tiny waist as her mouth gently plants kisses on her neck, leave love marks.

"Wh-what are you doing Raven? I don't think…" Jinx tried to stop her but as the heat in her body build up, it seems that Lust know exactly where to kiss, press to make the little witch melt in her hands.

"Then don't think Jinx, feel what I want to give you" Lust whispered and her hands gently pulled her shirt up, sliding one hand under to caress her stomach only to end at the valley between her small breasts.

* * *

Raven was beginning to feel heat inside of her, her face blushed.

"I think we have a visitor" Wisdom said to Raven with a little smile.

"Oh no she didn't!" Love said shocked "Lust just crossed the big red line!" Love sounded pissed, Rage put her hand on Love should almost as stopping her. Love took a deep breath in calming herself.

"Why did Jinx touch my mirror? She knows that I hate it when people touch my things" Raven got angry and float fast to Lust domain.

As Raven gotten closer to Lust domain the heat inside of her grow stronger, feeling a warm tingle between her leg. A loud moan as all Raven heard from Lust domain, she gotten closer and closer to Lust bed only to find Lust hands all over the blushful Jinx.

Lust hands were caressing the pink haired girl body. One hand was caressing under her shirt, caressing her neck, sliding down to rub her breasts to finally to get down to her stomach and slightly slide down her pants while the other was caressing from her knee up, going to her inner thigh, brushing closely to the valley in between only to get away making the cat like girl frustrated, making her let out another moan as before.

Lust was kissing the blushing pink beauty, going from her should, nip the spot between the shoulder and her neck, Raven can see the witch shivering. Lust lips were going up, up her neck in love kisses that were leaving more marks only to get to her ear, nibble on her earlobe gently to make the witch slip another moan.

Lust picked up her eyes and looked straight at Raven's eyes with a playful spark. She bite Jinx earlobe which made her body shake and bite her lower lip, trying to suppress another moan but to fail again.

Raven tried to move but she was frozen by the show Lust was giving her with the pink girl.

"R-Raven…" Jinx let out with a shudder as Lust lips kissed her jaw line to her lips, moving her face to hers, Jinx eyes closed and while Lust looked at Raven's eyes she lustfully kissed the witch lips.

"Lust!" Raven was out of her haze and Yelled at Lust, making Jinx open her eyes.

"What? Jealous Raven?" Lust asked and Jinx looked at Raven standing there with her face blushed or was it red with anger?

"Get your hand off Jinx Lust!" Raven flaw to them and Jinx looked at Raven and then at Lush confused.

"Lust?" Jinx asked Lust and Raven.

"Jinx, I told you to never touch my things!" Raven got angry at the confused witch.

"Keep your pants on Raven, I pulled her in, she didn't touch your mirror" Lust held Jinx closer to her, her hands still caressing the pink girl body in hungry movements.

"Get your hands off of **HER!**" Raven told her losing her calm.

"What happens if I won't? I think our little kitten likes my hands" Lust gave her a sly smirk but then suddenly dark soul-self grabbed Lust body and pulled her back by what seem to be the really pissed off Rage. Lust looked at Rage only to start shiver in fear.

"I'll do something about it little sexual **RAT!**" Rage looked at the fearful Lust with her big four red eyes.

"Jinx are you OK?" Raven came closer to the frozen girl, "Are you the real Raven?" Jinx asked with suspicious look or was it sad?

"Yes it's me… Lust is one of my emotions, she pulled you into my head, sorry for that" Raven told her and looked at Raven with a little smile, and then she looked at Lust with a sad look.

Love appeared and poked Raven giving her a frown, "And I'm sorry that I yelled at you… The mirror is a portal to my emotions, this place is Nevermore. I told you about that when you asked how I control my feelings so…" She explained "The one you thought was me is Lust, she was giving me troubles for a while, the one holding her down with the scary demon eyes is Rage, the one who took over to attack Silkie and this good soul here is Love" she introduced the emotions around them to Jinx "I'm sorry for what Lust did, I didn't mean for it to happen, r-r-really and I promise it won't happen again" Raven muttered as her face slightly blushed.

Right then when Raven thought she'd feel relief from Jinx she felt nothing, Blank.

Jinx put on a smile, a smile Raven never saw up until now. "It's ok Raven, now I know… Please take me back to the tower now, you can warm your dinner when you finish here" Jinx told Raven.

"Hmm OK… You can go to sleep if you want, I'll join later" Raven rubbed her head.

"I'm going to do some more training, don't wait for me awake" Jinx said when Raven took her hands. Jinx faded from Nevermore only to get back to the tower.

"Well now to take care of you…" Raven look at Lust and Rage, she saw Rage look worried as she looked right past you and then when her eyes locked with hers it was anger again. Raven looked back to see Love, one of the happiest emotions (beside happiness of course) she have now with a tear running down her face.

"Love what happened?" Raven asked her as another tear dropped down; she walked to Love and tried to clean her face.

**"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" **Rage screamed and before Raven could look back soul-self grabbed her and throw her away, she looked at Rage that was now beside Love, holding her in her arms. **"DON'T DARE COME NEAR HER!" **Rage yelled at Raven who got up on her feet, Raven saw how protective Rage was with Love. Rage wrapped her arms around Love and flaw away with her.

"I won't show up again… I promise to be on low profile from now on…" Lust said in a sad tone "Just don't make her cry again…" she added before she disappeared, leaving Raven there alone.

* * *

Back at the tower Jinx lied down on Raven's bed, she smelled her sheets before getting up and leaving the room. She went to her own and put her uniform, took a bag, going out from the tower to train.

She was having the biggest roller-coaster of emotions right now, after what happened in… Nevermore was it? Yes, Nevermore. And after all the things that Raven said, well Lust said to her.

_**"How is my little kitten? Does she like how I touch and kiss her? Does she?"**_

_**"I wonder what it will take for me to do to you to make you purr for me Beautiful…"**_

_**"I love holding you at night, your scent, your soft skin and long hair and now that I get to taste you… You are mine FOREVER…"**_

And then her hands, her lips, she knew exactly where to kiss, press and caress me… She knew how to make me feel loved only to find out that she wasn't really Raven.

_**"I'm sorry for what Lust did, I didn't mean for it to happen, r-r-really and I promise it won't happen again"**_

_'She could have just said, "It was a mistake and I don't really feel like that, forget everything because it won't happen again…" it hurt as much…' Jinx thought 'And I just started to think she was having the same feelings as me…' _before she even noticed tears were running down her face, she placed her hand on her chest clenching it above her heart.

Jinx sat down on her knees opening her bag to take a book that Raven gave her about magic, "There have to be a spell to erase memories…" Jinx told herself, going through the book while her tears went down on her face, book and ground.

* * *

Raven was lying restless on her bed; she looked at the clock, 10:48 pm.

"Where the hell is she?" Raven asked herself after she tried to fall asleep without the cat-like girl that kept her warm at night while she kept her relaxed as she slept.

Raven flew around the tower looking for the pink hair girl only not to find her. "I'll look outside…" she flew out only to feel sudden clod drop and to see a snowflake hit her head. Raven tried calling her T-com but no answer so she tried tracking her T-com, following the single around until she found Jinx using her hex on trees as she got wet from the snow and rain that was going on.

"Jinx let's go back to the tower, it's snowing, I don't want you to get sick" Raven called as she got closer to Jinx, only to get thrown a hex at her.

"Oh, Raven, I didn't see you coming, you said something?" Jinx asked as she took her headphones out, Raven could sense that something was wrong; the pink girl feelings have changed when she saw Raven.

"It's raining, let's get back to the tower and get some goodnight rest" Raven told her as she got closer.

"I'll finish blowing some steam here and then come back" Jinx told her but Raven shook her head "Hmm? Just go to sleep, I told you that you don't need to wait for me" she added.

"Come on Jinx, tomorrow is a new day and you'll have plenty of time to train…" Raven told her softly but Jinx shook her head again "Fine I tried going to sleep but it's hard when you aren't there with me…" Raven let out, she was shocked, and that was something she wasn't admitting to herself but now letting Jinx know.

Jinx looked at the tree throwing few more hex, giving a little thanks that Raven couldn't see her blushing and for that little spell to prevent Raven from reading her like an open book, it wasn't perfect but it made it hard on her.

"Fine" Jinx said, not wanting to let Raven feel that she was happy that she was needed but in no other place but in the bed. As they got back to the tower a sudden memory popped as they walked into Raven's room. What Lust did to her in a similar bed, she walked fast to the bathroom to take a shower, not wanting to show her blushed face but when she closed the door tears started to go down her face again.

_"Don't be a fool, she doesn't like you, and she doesn't even care for you like that… who would love a freak like you? You shouldn't have left him…" _

It was that voice again, that voice that was hunting her for a while now, a year? Maybe two years now. She covered her hears as she showered under the hot water, not want to hear that voice that knew how to cut her heart deeply to let it bleed.

Jinx got out of the shower and dressed in her usual night dress. A white tank top and pink shorts, she crawled into Raven's bed and held her. Raven looked at Jinx face, she couldn't feel her emotions but her face told it all.

"Jinx are you alright? You look really sad, did something upset you?" Raven asked her as she wrapped her arms around her small figure.

"It's nothing Raven…" Jinx sighed and hugged her back.

"Your face is telling me something else, please tell me… I know how it's not good to keep things in you, trust me" Raven told her and Jinx looked up at her eyes "And I know that you used a spell so I won't sense your emotions" she added making Jinx face go pink.

"How did you know?" Jinx asked surprised,

"I can read minds, but only because I didn't understand what happened to your emotions… but now back to you" Raven explained, pulling the cat-like girl closer to her body, feeding from her heat.

"So why not read my mind again?" Jinx asked, afraid she'll read her mind once more.

"I want you to tell me, say it, I'm sure it'll help much more than me reading you and I don't want to invade your privacy" Raven said a bit embarrassed.

Jinx was having a hard time deciding if she should tell the violet haired girl but one look in her eyes made her surrender. "Fine but don't tell anyone about this…" Jinx was having a hard time opening that subject and Raven could see that.

"I hear this voice…" Jinx started "It talks to me and says mean things all the time… Sadly I can't get rid of it, I tried spells but it keeps coming back" she looked down.

"A voice? Care to share what is it saying to you?" Raven was concerned; she saw how it was messing with Jinx.

"It says things like 'you aren't good enough', 'nobody loves you, be grateful that Kid Flash is there for you', 'don't do that or he'll leave you…' things like that" Jinx said and her eyes were about to show her tears, she tried hard but one escaped.

Raven gently caressed her finger over Jinx face, getting rid of that tear. "What did it say this time?" she asked softly. _'Kid Flash again?' _Raven thought trying not to show anger.

Jinx was holding back but Raven wouldn't let her get away from it. "Come on tell me Jinx, please I'm here for you, I want to help you" Raven told her until she broke down.

"It said that I'm stupid that you don't like or care for me and who would because I'm a freak… it said that I shouldn't left Kid…" Jinx told her with anger as she broke into tears.

"Well whatever it is, it's lying!" Raven told her while getting rid of her tears "I care for you, I like you" she tried to reassure her.

"No you don't! Don't lie! You said how you feel about me when we were in Nevermore!" Jinx yelled at her covering her face while more tears went down "You are so much confusing to me, how can you say one thing while one of you emotion do the other?"

Raven felt a little pain in her heart.

* * *

_**"I won't show up again… I promise to be on low profile from now on…" Lust said in a sad tone "Just don't make her cry again…" she added before she disappeared.**_

_**"I didn't mean to make Love cry…" Raven said as she rubbed her head,**_

_**"She didn't mean Love…" Wisdom appeared behind her,**_

_**"What? So who did she mean?" Raven asked confused,**_

_**"You know who… go now…" Wisdom said fixing her glasses before pushing Raven back to the tower.**_

* * *

_'She meant Jinx…'_ Raven felt bed for the pink girl and she squeezed her back, pushing her head to her chest.

"Jinx it's not like that… Lust knows how I feel but sometimes she do things a bit out of hand" Ravens' face blushed up "I'm not good with showing emotions such as love or lust… I had a bed "relationship" in the past, if you can call it that" Raven shared that little detail "So I store them in me so nothing bad will happen to me, I don't want to make you cry and I didn't want to make you cry before…" she said and took a deep breath "I was scared" she said and didn't look at Jinx.

Jinx looked up at Raven, "Scared? Why?" Jinx was more confused now but she wasn't going to let Raven get away without an answer "Tell me… saying it will make you feel better, someone told me that not so long ago…"

Raven was trapped; sharing what she was about to say could harm her more than it did to Jinx. She didn't want that but also backing down on her own words.

"I was scared that if you knew that what Lust did was something I wanted to do with and to you and by telling you that I thought you'd run, laugh or even think I was thinking of using you and do things that Kid did to you also that it was way soon after you ran from him, breaking up with him" Raven said taking a breath and a blush got up her face "And I didn't want to be some kind of a rebound or a one night stand"

A smile got up on Jinx face and she gently copped Raven's face, making her look her way and them planting a little kiss on her lips.

"Then let's take it slow…" Jinx told her blushing "Although, if Lust did want to finish what she started before I'd appreciate it a lot"

"We'll take it slow but Lust won't do that to you… but I'd like to finish what she started…" Raven gave her a smile while her face still blushed; she leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips "Let's go to sleep and tomorrow will be a new day" she said and Jinx cuddled into Raven.

* * *

**Well what would happen in the next chapter? Did Silkie forgive Raven? What the hell is going on with Jinx that that voice?**

**More important! What will happen when the rest of the Titans will be back the next day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for still reading my story, leaving reviews, putting alerts and favorite it!**

**As usual Teen Titans isn't mine!**

**Dak Hamee: ****LOL he might be! XD**

**Discb: Well, we'll wait and see when KF will show up ;)  
**

* * *

Raven got them both to the tower, they were soaking wet but hugging one another like their life depended on it.

"OK go get a hot bath and get out of this wet cloths, I don't want you sick" Raven told her with concern in her voice but Jinx shook her head and squeezing her with her embrace even tighter. "Really Jinx? I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I'll be there when you'll finish" she tried to relax the pink haired girl but she wouldn't have any of that, making the violet haired girl sighed and taking her to her bathroom. "At least let me get undressed, you can stay here and watch while I'll take a bath" Raven told her as she used her soul-self to open the water at the bathtub, she noticed that she made the cat-like girl blush, making her face even more pink.

Jinx slowly let go of Raven, looking down and noticing that Raven is getting undressed. She looked to the bathtub noticing that there are bubbles now, making her frown. "Not fair, why did you put in bubbles?" she asked while pouting at the tall girl, "Well I didn't say you can watch all of me" Raven said and turned around hiding her blush, her soul-self put a towel up to hide Raven's body from the cat-like eyes of Jinx. She walked to the bathtub with a towel and slowly got in as the towel hid her body while she covered it with water and bubbles. She noticed the frown on Jinx face and she walked out of the bathroom, letting the sorceress close her eyes while the hot water cover her body, washing the coldness.

Few minutes pass and something move in the water making Raven wake from her relaxation to see a tiny, naked body standing in the water. The pink hair on the back and a little tight butt standing right in front of her, Jinx slide down and set between Raven's legs, lying on her body. "Well hope you don't mind me joining in" Jinx said with a little smile, "What if I don't want you to join?" Raven asked and Jinx shrugged, "Well' it's your problem, I'm not going anywhere, it's hot and cozy in here" she snuggled back into Raven's warm body, rubbing her back into her breasts.

Raven smiled to herself, leaning to the pale neck in front of her and planting small kisses from the shoulder to the top of her neck, Jinx started to shiver and a gasp escaped her lips. "What are you doing?" Jinx blushed trying to escape her mouth only to be pulled back to have more kisses. "I did say I want to finish what Lust started…" Raven whispered in her ear, having a sly smile "and since you are here and naked **just** for **me**, I can have you as much as I want any way that I'd like…" Raven whispered making Jinx shiver, her hands softly rub her arms, one hand slowly caresses its way from her shoulder to her breasts, foundling her right breast while her other hand caresses her neck to her cheek. She turned her face to her and gently planted a kiss on her lips, turning a small kiss into a passionate one while her hand sneakily went down her body, from her neck to her breasts and down to her stomach sliding down to the valley between her legs only to back up just before touching where she attended to and making Jinx to lift her waist up trying to get her hand there. Jinx body shivers when she doesn't get what she wants and a small moan escapes her mouth in to the kiss.

Raven broke the kiss smiling at Jinx flushed face and little pout, "Not now, not here" Raven told her making Jinx gasp and put on a sad face. "You are a mean tease…" Jinx told her as Raven's hand left her body, "Your fault showing me that sweet ass of yours…" Raven replied and started to nibble on the pink haired girl neck. "So when?" Jinx asked shivering under Raven's nibbles only to be wrapped by her arms once more in an embrace, "Don't worry about it…" Raven tried to calm her down, "Ok, I won't" Jinx answered and leaned back into Raven's body.

They finished the bath and walked into Raven's room in a simple t-shirt and panties, sliding into the big bed and crawling into a cuddle. "Tomorrow the others are coming… "Raven brought it up and Jinx face went down, she was happy that her face was on her chest looking down so she won't see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'll go back into the guest room; I think I'll be fine…" Jinx said quietly while closing her eyes, "I think it will be for the best right now" Raven said moving a little while her hand squeezed Jinx closer to her body "Good night…" she said and yawned, "Night…" Jinx said quietly.

* * *

Raven woke up into an empty bed; she searched the room to find herself alone. She dressed up and walked to the common room to find Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx eating, Starfire was making her own meal while hugging Silkie while he played with his toy. Robin on the other hand was out of sight.

"Hi Raven, good morning" Terra said and Raven noticed her putting her beg down and going to sit by Beast Boy to eat as well. She got closer to everybody when suddenly Cyborg yelled.

"I don't accept the fact that you got high score on my games! It's impossible!" he was a little angry and Jinx smiled, "I can't help it that you're bad in your own games…" Jinx shrugged and Beast Boy laughed, "She got you right!" she ate from his tofu meal, "she kicked your high scores as well animal kid" he smiled and Beast boy spat his food out. "WHAT?" he yelled and Jinx laughed at them. "We call rematch!" the both said, "Sure thing guys, I just hope you wouldn't cry when I beat your asses!" she smiled; they pulled her to the TV, putting the game on. "Boys will be boys" Terra said as Raven set next to her, making waffles.

After four games that Jinx won the boys tried to play some more but she decided to let them try beating her record on their own. "Sorry Victor, but what can a girl do?" she smiled at him and Raven saw that, putting a frown on her face.

"Are you ok friend Raven?" Starfire asked her and Silkie got closer to Raven, rubbing against her "you look upset" she added. "I'm fine Star, thanks for the concern" she said finishing her waffles and walked to Jinx, pulling her to her and floated them out of the common room.

"I can walk you know" Jinx said as she dropped them on the tower roof, "I know…" Raven said and Jinx heard some anger in her voice, "Are you OK Raven? You sound angry" Jinx said and looked at the violet eyes, "I am, just didn't like the fact you call Cy by his first name and that looks that you two keep exchanging" Jinx was surprised at Raven, she's jealous.

"Come on Raven, me and Vic-" she stopped herself when Raven gave her an angry look "Cyborg, have an history, you know we dated…" she said "and after I turned good we hanged around a lot, we're just friends" she explained, "I hope so…" Raven pouted and got close to Jinx, hugging her tightly. "Sorry I'm a bit jealous or possessive" Raven said and Jinx hugged her back, "It's cute…" Jinx said and smiled to herself "Just don't take it on someone like you did on poor Silkie" she added and Raven nodded, kissing the top of the pink head. The door to the roof of the tower opened and Raven broke the hug, getting far from Jinx.

"Hi, what you two doing here?" Robin asked when he closed the door behind him, "Just have some fresh air" Raven said and Jinx looked at her, "Yeah… fresh air…" her voice was quiet and she rubbed her arm.

"Well you two want to come in? I want to have a talk with everyone" Robin said with a smile and Raven floated to him "You coming Jinx?" he asked, "I'm going to stay here a little longer, I'll be down in a few" she said, forcing a smile on her face while holding on her tears. Robin and Raven went down.

_"And she didn't even looked back" _the voice appeared, she could hear the voice laughing at her while her tears broke away down her face. Jinx fell to her knees, _"She pushed you away, she doesn't want you, she doesn't want anyone to have you yet she doesn't want anyone to know that you're with her" _the voice had a point and the more the voice said the more heart pain Jinx felt, he broke her heart with each sentence he said about her and Raven. She didn't want to believe him but sounded so true.

_**"I care for you, I like you"**_

Raven word played in her head and she got on her feet again, "shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you anymore!" Jinx yelled while she heard the laughing once again, she covered her ears and her hex started to glow from her hands, she blasted everywhere.

Raven felt the explosion from the roof and felt to people up there, she knew Jinx was there but who is up there with her. She flaw up and notice that Jinx is up there alone, "Jinx are you alright?" Raven asked and Jinx eyes opened up, she stood up straight and nodded.

"Yes… I'm fine" she said but Raven knew she was lying, but she let it go for now, thinking on the other person she felt that was here with her. _'Where the hell did her go?'_ she thought while looking around, Jinx walked past her going to the common room.

They both got there and Robin starting a lecture about the vacation on Star's home plant and on Jinx.

"Jinx we're glad you're here in the tower and helped Raven keeping the city safe… Are you going to stay with us for a longer period of time?" he asked her not sure where or what she'll do now.

"I'll stay for a bit more, since I'm no longer with Kid Flash I don't really have a place to live, I hope it's ok with you guys that I'll stay here until I'll find a place" Jinx said with a fake smile, not sure what will be his answer.

"Sure, you are more than welcome to stay here with us" he replied her with a big smile "you are a Titan as well" he added.

"Wait you aren't with Kid anymore?" Cy woke up and looked at Jinx while she shook her head, Raven could she a little smile forming on her robotic friend.

"She's not with Kid…" Raven said standing in the view of Cy to the pink girl "Aren't you with Bumblebee?" she asked will glaring at him, he backed up with fear.

"Well not anymore, we broke up after she said I'm not visiting her enough and she can't do the long distance relationship" she said moving his head to look at Jinx, she smiled at him and waved so he did as well which made Raven angrier. She got closer to him and looked into his eyes. "Don't think about it…" she told him in a low voice so he could only be the one to hear it and fear from her, she got back to be by Jinx, as if she was protecting her.

Jinx was remembering what the voice told her and she lowered her head down. _'She doesn't want them to know that we are together… I mean… are we together?'_ Jinx thought and felt more confused than before.

"Well, you are welcome to stay in the guest room as more as you want and if you like I'm sure we could help you find a job and a place to live in no time" Robin said and Star rushed to cat-like girl crushing her into a hug. "Friend Jinx I'm so glad we can see each other more often now that you are here, I'm sure we could visit the mall of shopping together and get you lots of clothing!" Star said happily and Jinx could see the frown that formed on Raven face. "Well if Raven would allow me to I would love to…" Jinx said and Star looked at her funny "she's training me so only if she gives me a day off we could, can't skip a practice when the teacher is a half demon you know" Jinx laugh half heartily since it was pretty true.

"I'll try to convince Friend Raven to give you a day off so we could shop, I'm sure friend Terra will join us" Star said with a big smile which made Jinx put a smile as well.

"If I will, which I'm not say I would give her a day off, I will join as well" Raven said while crossing her arms,

"Really Raven? But you heat the mall of shopping " Star said surprised, "Well then, you should convince me cause it will be a rare occasion" she said and Beast Boy looked at her without saying a word, he was trying to read her and her actions.

"Well then Jinx, welcome to the tower" Robin said, shaking her hand with a smile which both Raven and Star put on a little frown about.

* * *

They all got back to their usual routine, training a lot until the break was given, it seems to Jinx that now Raven like to make her sweat more than usual, getting her with hard training work out and even fighting Robin which is clearly not fair to Jinx.

When the break was going she would sit with Beast Boy, Cy and Terra, playing video games. The girls were beating the boys up, only to cut the game short when Raven came and took Jinx away to have another round with Robin.

"Come on Jinx you have more in you, think!" Raven called while Jinx was defending herself from Robin.

"I see she's pushing really hard on you" Robin said while he jumped back,

"Yeah, it's new…" Jinx said panting, she was practicing all day and it was the second round with Robin, she was out of energy and she knew she couldn't win. The worst thing was that Raven told her she can't use her hex. _'Why doesn't she let me use my hex?!'_ Jinx was pissed and jumped, attacking Robin with all she got; the round was going for 30 minutes until Robin grabbed her leg and throw her.

Jinx was hurt and tired, _'I'll just fall and let him win, I can't win anyway…'_ she was quitting, she couldn't fight anymore so she when she flipped on her hand, trying to get back on her feet before announcing that she's backing out from the fight a breaking noise came from her arm and pain flaw to her body.

"Jinx are you OK?" Robin asked when he got closer to her, Raven stopped him from getting any closer.

"She's fine, just have a little break and you two can start another round…" Raven said but Robin pushed her and got to Jinx.

"Did you hurt your hand?" he asked sincerely when her placed his hand on her shoulder, "**Don't TOUCH her!"** Raven yelled at him and her soul-self throw him away to hit a tree.

"Jinx are you Ok?" she got closer to her, looking at the place she was holding her arm.

"No! I'm not OK!" Jinx yelled at her "Why do you push me like that? You know I can't beat Robin!" Raven looked at her in shock.

"I'm… I'm sorry I pushed you so hard, I won't do it again I promise…" Raven told her in a soft voice "Let me look at your arm ok?" Jinx looked at Raven and it took her few moments before letting her check her arm. Raven put her hand over her arm and a white glow appeared, healing her arm and taking the pain away.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll make it up to you" Raven whispered to her, pulling her gently into her, hugging her gently and kissing her head.

Robin got up from the tree looking at the two in their hug, rubbing his head in pain but surprised at the two together.

A little green bird sat at a tree, looking at the scene from the side as well, narrowing his eyes and then flying away.

"I day off will be the start, you, Star and Terra can go together and I promise to make it up for you" Raven told her and caressed her face gently.

"Ok… But that means you are coming as well… and I want a new dress" Jinx told her in a sad voice, pouting at her.

"Fine… I'll buy you whatever you want and lunch and I promise to take you to dinner" she added, she leaned to kiss the pink girl but then she felt Robin looking at them. Her eyes turned red and her soul-self was about to attack Robin but Jinx hugged her tight.

"Please to hurt him Raven… He won't do anything" Jinx calmed her down and the red eyes turned into the violet ones that Jinx loved looking at. "Let's go back to the tower… ok?" she asked and Raven nodded.

"Yes please…" Robin said while still rubbing his head, a little scared from Raven and thankful for Jinx who stopped her, who knows what she might unleashed on him if she didn't.

* * *

**Sorry that it's a short chapter dear readers, I promise then next one will be longer!**

**A/N: Terra is angry that she didn't get more lines this chapter '-' someone got something to cheer her up with? ^^"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update :p**

**Teen Titans aren't mine and I hope you'd enjoy it ;)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK to go out shopping? How's your hand going?" Raven asked Jinx softly as Jinx stood by Terra and Star.

"I'm fine Raven, really, after your healed my hand and with my meta-human abilities it was pretty quick to not feel pain and to recover overnight, don't worry about it" Jinx said with a little smile "You should tell Robin you're sorry…" she told her while she looked past her to the sofa where Robin played with Cyborg and Beast Boy, Silkie sat by them playing with his toys happily.

"Fine…" Raven told her with a sad face, "And then we'll go to the mall of shopping!" Star said with a huge smile on her face, Terra smiled at both Raven and Jinx with a knowing smile about what will happen at the mall with the excited Star.

Raven walked to the sofa, holding Jinx hand so she won't be alone. "Robin I'm sorry about what happen yesterday, I didn't mean to…" she started but Robin cut her down.

"It's OK Rea, I told you already, go out with the girls and have fun" Robin said still focused on the game but Beast Boy wasn't any more, he looked at Raven and Jinx, focused at their hands in one another.

"Fine, shoo us out" Raven smiled and pulled Jinx to the door and Star and Terra walked with them, leaving the tower for the mall.

* * *

"Finally some new clothes" Jinx said with a smile, holding bags of clothes in her hands while Raven walked beside her, looking at her with a little smile. Star was flying from store to store, buying clothes while dragging Terra with her until she got free and walked next to Raven with her bags.

"Aren't you buying anything Rea?" She asked with a little smile, gently nudging Raven, "No, I just came because I promised you guys I'll come too and I owe Jinx for yesterday as well" she replied with a little smile, letting Terra lean on her while they walk.

Jinx looked at the two walking so close together, smiling as her own smile faded. She slowly looked down at her feet as her brain tried to work on what she saw, at what is going on with her and Raven, if there is anything going on.

"I think we should sit down at the area of food, so we could have the feast of lunch!" Starfire appeared and offered to the girl who gratefully accepted the offer; they sat at one table after getting each what they wanted. Jinx sat closely to Raven, her hand gently touching hers trying to combine her fingers with the violet haired girl only to feel the others' hand more from her and her whole pale body moving far from her and closer to Terra's. Jinx looked at them both for a second, Raven not looking at her at all and then she looked down at what she got, feeling as if her appetite just left the building and she moved the tray away from her.

_'Why is she pushing me away like that? At the tower she was ok with holding my hand, I understand why we don't sleep in the same bed, and she doesn't want them to think things before she'll tell them...' _Jinx was thinking to herself and looked away from the table _'Will she tell them? Is there something __**to**__ tell?'_ now she was feeling stupid for thinking too much into what they both did while the others were away.

"Friend Jinx, are you OK?" Star asked Jinx and making her look in front of her to see the redhead alien looking at her with a worried look.

"Yes Starfire, I'm fine, don't sweat about it" Jinx said while pulling a fake smile on her face as she tried not to worry her "I'm going to the little girls room, I'll be back in a few…" she said and stood up, walking as she followed the signs. Walking into one of the stalls she put her hands on her eyes, "I'm stupid…" she told herself.

* * *

"Maybe I should check on friend Jinx, she didn't look too well" Star said worried, "Why do you think so? She told you she's fine" Raven said and looked at Star, "Raven… she haven't touch her food, she looked so willing to eat just as we saw all the stores that serve food…" she told the dark girl who averted her eyes to Jinx tray to see she really didn't touch her food.

"I'll go see her…" Raven stood up and flaw to the public toilets where Jinx went.

Jinx washed her hands really slow, looking at her hands as she cleaned them. She was caught up in her own thoughts when two hands wrapped around her, making her freeze. A head was gently laid down on her shoulder and a familiar smell coming from it.

"What's wrong Jinx?" Raven asked her, gently hugging the petite girl's body "You didn't touch your food" she said and Jinx looked at her throw the reflection of the mirror, she finished washing her hands and she moved out from Raven's embrace. "Jinx?" Raven asked and Jinx turned around to her.

"Raven you are what's wrong, you keep confusing me, in the tower you held my hand before you wouldn't let me touch you and even sat farther away from me and now you are hugging me?" Jinx asked her folding her hands "Every time you push me away you come back with tenderness, you act like you don't want around me but yet you don't like it when others talk or touch me…" she added "Just stop it already" Jinx was holding on her tears tightly so they won't start going down.

Raven got closer to her, "I'm sorry Jinx, I didn't mean for it to go that way, really" Raven told her with a bit of guilt "I want to be with you but… I don't want to tell the others yet, I'm not sure how and I don't want us to make any mistakes before we become official" she added a little smile, taking Jinx hands into hers, getting closer to them. "I'll tell them, but now it's not the time and I don't want them to know, ok?" she asked and the pink haired girl felt guilty, making Raven go "out" in front of the others when she's not ready.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to push you like that, forgive me?" the cat like girl asked while looking down, scared to make the only one that cares for her to run away.

"Don't be sorry, I am, I should have told you that and noticed how you feel, for some reason I can't anymore you sneaky kitten, doing spells" Raven told her and brought her into a hug, making the pink girl blush.

"Well I didn't want you to use any cheats with me so…" Jinx blushed and held Raven tighter. "Let's go back to Star and Terra, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight" Raven smile and so did Jinx.

"Oh thank God you two are back!" Terra said as they came back to the table "I thought you two got eaten by the toilets!" she joked and Jinx smiled at that. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, just had to talk a little" Raven told her getting Jinx closer to her. "It's fine Raven, now we can go back on our trip of the shopping!" Star said with joy making Jinx giggle and for that Raven smile at that sound.

* * *

"Guys… isn't Raven acting weird since we got back?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg and Robin who were playing, "What are you talking about Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked him, "She more… emotional I guess, since Jinx got here it's like she can't control herself, they were holding hands and she attacked us three for talking or even trying to touch Jinx, I think she did something to her" he told them while playing with Silkie. "Come on Beast Boy don't talk nonsense, she was protecting Jinx last night and maybe she thought you guys were annoying her so she tried saving her" Robing told him off. "I don't know what you're talking about Robin but Jinx _loves_ me, I don't think you remember that we dated when I was undercover and we did hit it off pretty good" Cyborg said smiling as he won the game "BOOYHA!" he yelled and stood up "The two probably had girly time together and she just want to help Jinx get back to Kid Flash, and by that trying to make this mean machine off her limits" he praised himself loudly making Robin snort. "Unlikely!" Robing said "You're not that good looking" he laughed and Beast Boy just looked at them fighting while trying to figure what's really going on with the two witches.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later what's going on between them, and you'll help me right Silkie?" he asked the worm pet and hugged the squealing pet.

The girls walked into the tower with bags as evidence of their shopping spring, Beast Boy hugged Terra and saw Raven and Jinx holding hands while holding on few bags. "Had a good time?" Robin asked as he escaped Cyborg, walking to Starfire. "Yes we did Robin, we bought much from the mall of shopping" she said with a smile, "Care to show us what you girl bought?" Cyborg asked with a smile and winked at Jinx cheekily, making Raven angry and she held on Jinx hand tighter. "Sure I'll just call Bumblebee, I'm sure she'd love to stop by" Raven said with a smile making Cyborg back up a bit embarrassed since he's still seeing her. "We'll go put out things at our room OK guys? Get us some food for dinner" Terra told the boys and planted a kiss on Beast Boy cheeks, the girls heading to their rooms.

"How did we end up with more girls than boys?" Cyborg asked them, "You act like it's a bad thing" Robin told him with a smile.

"Hi Jinx" Beast Boy called making her stop and turn to him "when will you go back to Kid? I mean I guess you came to back up Raven while we were out right?" he asked with a little smile.

Jinx face turned sad, "We broke up… I really hope you won't mind that I'll stay until I'll find a job and somewhere else to live…" she told him sadly making him a bit uncomfortable, "Sure thing Jinx, stay as much as you like, you are a Titan" Robin told her, being sympathetic with what she just told them. Jinx put on a sad smile and Raven pulled her to her room, putting her bags near the bed and hugging the cat like girl tightly. Raven didn't need to read her feeling or her mind to know it hurt her to talk about Kid, "Stupid Beast Boy" she mumbled and gently kissed Jinx cheek "Stay as much as you like, here, with me" she said with a little smile, holding her tightly. That remark made Jinx smile, "You have me, and don't forget that and I promise to surprise you" she tells the pink girl.

"Surprise?" Jinx asked confused, "Yes, just wait and see" Raven winked and kissed her cheek before leaving Jinx room, making the petite girl sigh and lay on her bed, closing her eyes while still feeling Ravens' arms around her body, holding her.

A knock on the door made the two to pull back from their embrace; Terra peeked into the room as if asking to enter. "Come in" Jinx told her and Terra got in, "Just wanted to ask Jinx if she'd like to practice with me for an hour or two if she's up to it" she said to Raven , like she's asking permission to train with the pink girl.

"Sure…" Jinx told her with a smile "I'll change and meet you in 30 minutes in the common room?" she asked and the blonde girl nodded, "No half demons allowed!" Terra pointed at Raven with a smirk making the violet haired girl sigh. "Fine, I'm not coming to watch you, just be careful and watch your moves" the sorceress told the small girls "and if you get hurt again I'll hurt Beast Boy so keep her safe!" she started by looking at Jinx only to end up pointing at Terra with a serious face.

"Don't worry, we won't practice for too long trust me Rea" Terra said with a smile and winked at Jinx who smiled which Raven didn't enjoy the exchanging of looks between the two so after Terra left them be she wrapped her arms around the cat like girl and planted kisses on her lips and neck, making the girl in her arms shiver and moan from the attention she's receiving.

"What did I do to deserve all these kisses?" the pink haired girl asked, breathing faster than usual.

"Your lips are mine Kitten…" she nibbled on her lower lip "and I love kissing them, they are soft and sweet…" she made the pale girl blush "I hope you don't mind" she whispered against her lips.

"N-no, not at all…" Jinx said and slowly opened her eyes to look into Ravens'. "I'll get my new things away and dressed, I can't wait to see what you are planning for me" she said quietly and pulled back from Ravens' arms to start organizing her things.

"I'll see you later beautiful" Raven said to Jinx, kissing her cheek before teleporting herself to her own room, leaving Jinx blushing and a bit dazed by her comment.

* * *

Jinx was working hard with Terra but the butting thought about the surprise Raven is giving her is making her excited, especially after the kisses she gave her before saying something about it.

"Jinx…" Terra caught her attention "I'm sorry for what Beast Boy said earlier, he's a dumb ass" she laughed as they both sat and watched the snowed horizon ahead of them.

"It's OK Terra, if you really got back to being Terra" Jinx said and a big smile got on 'Terra' face, "I'm still Lisa, I still attend school and my adopting parents doesn't know of my secret job" she told the pink girl "I'm fine when the Titans call me Terra but I am Lisa…"

"And Beast Boy?" Jinx asked and Lisa shook her head, "Not together as much as he wanted, I'm not the Terra I "used" to be, and I don't know how did she like him? His annoying and immature!" she growled a bit and sighed making the cat like girl laugh, "I'm sure you'll find that right guy for you" Jinx told her with a smile.

"What if it's not a guy but a girl?" Lisa turned and looked deeply with her blue eyes into Jinx pink cat eyes "What if she's **really** close to me?" she asked as she leaned closer to the witch.

"You mean R-Raven?" Jinx asked embarrassed, afraid she might like the violet haired girl as well but Lisa shook her head "Then… Starfire?" she asked relaxed that it's not Raven.

"Raven is too serious for my taste and Star is… well somewhere between hair head to foreign student and she is always stuck to Robin" Lisa let her in "and I didn't mean close as friend close… she could be… **physically **close" she leaned even closer to Jinxs' lips. The pink witch closed her eyes, "Lisa I'm flattered by that but we can't kiss" she told her trying to sneak in a breath and with that filled her lungs with Lisa's vanilla odor. "Are you planning to get back with Kid, 'cause I understood you aren't" she told her not moving an inch. "No but…" Jinx couldn't tell her about Raven and she knew that if she told her that she wants someone she'll try to get it out of her, or worse, ask Starfire to get it out of her!

"Come on Jinx, it'll be a little kiss, just so I know if I'm really into you or just wanted to know how will it be to kiss a girl, and I would prefer for her to be a fun-filled girl like you that I can relate and we **do** have a lot in common" Lisa said quietly "Ok, not a little kiss but maybe… a big one, you could stop me or at least try…" she said and before Jinx could say anything Lisa kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks with her soft hands, Lisa gently moved her jaw down so she could slip her tongue into the frozen Jinx, playing with her tongue until the witch shook out from her frozen state and tried to pull back only to be pulled into the kiss, it was hard for her already to try to end the kiss, she tasted like cherries which she _love_. _'What about Raven? She'll hate me when she'll find out' _Jinx could only think of that, a green raven flaw away from there while a shadow from behind the tree stood and then disappeared.

Lisa finally ended the kiss, feeling the pink girl's body start so shake and shiver. "Jinx? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…" Lisa said as she saw tear running down her cheeks, she gently whipped them away with her thumbs. "It's just… I'm with someone but I can't tell you who because that person need time to tell his friends first, and now I don't what that person to be mad at me or break things off because of this kiss" Jinx said scared, Lisa hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Jinx, I should have listened before I kissed you, we could keep it between us, your new boyfriend wouldn't know" she gave a little smile; she didn't want to know that the little pink girl already got someone.

"Girlfriend…" Jinx corrected her as her face flushed, making Lisa smile on the correction. "That means that I would have some chance in the future if you'd broke up some day" she said with a little hope "I don't want you to break up already, I mean I do… geez you know what I mean" Lisa said and rubbed her head while her face blushed, making Jinx laugh. "It's OK Lisa I get it, I know how you feel" she smiled "Let's get back to the tower, eat something and go to bed, tomorrow we'll do some more training" she said with a little smile, standing up and then helping the blonde stand up.

* * *

They got back to the tower, getting a shower; God knows they needed a cold one after what Lisa did to her. They all sat down and ate dinner; Jinx could see that Beast Boy was giving her the bad eye. _'Too bad I'm already bad luck'_ she thought and then he stood up, he was angry and his face shouted it out loud.

"I don't mind that you play mind game with everyone else in the tower but how dare you kiss my **girlfriend!**" he yelled at her and slammed his fists at the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**This will get some lemon in it so... brace yourselves!**

* * *

_0.0_

_"I don't mind that you play mind game with everyone else in the tower but how dare you kiss my **girlfriend!**" he yelled at her and slammed his fists at the table._

_0.0_

Jinx face flushed red, "Friend Terra and friend Jinx kissed?" Star was asking with a huge smile on her face "Was it everything you thought it was?" she asked Lisa who was still eating the bite she had before Beast Boy yelled at the pink girl.

"First thing is that I'm not your girlfriend Gar" she told him with a serious tone "the next thing is, what the **fuck** you thought to yourself when you followed us?" she was trying to keep calm and Raven could sense it while she tried to keep her own emotions in check "Also! I was the one to kiss Jinx not the other way around, so don't you dare blame her, she didn't even want that kiss" she was almost yelling now, she drank from her glass and looked at Star "Yes Star it was everything I thought it'll be" she winked at the redhead alien who flaw up with joy.

Jinx face was really red by the things Lisa said, she saw the shock on Cyborg and Robin face, the look on Beast Boy was priceless after the things Lisa said to him. She turned to look at Raven but she was eating as usual, not paying attention at all.

"I want you out of the tower, you do mind games and you bring bad luck to everyone!" he yelled at her, she looked down.

_'I guess I did overstay my welcome' _she thought as she looked at her lap.

"Get out of here!" he yelled and throws his tofu meal aside, pointing at the door.

"Wait a minute Beast Boy, you can't make Jinx leave, she is an honored Titan and she could stay as much as she like" Robin stood up and told Beast Boy off.

"No, it's ok Robin, I'll leave, and I don't want to make problems in your tower, I'll leave you guys alone I'll find myself a place to stay" Jinx said and as she stood up Raven pulled her hand down.

"No you're not" Raven said, making her sit down "If Beast Boy has any problem with you he could come and talk to me" she told Jinx and then looked at Beast Boy "Something you want to tell me, something about Jinx?" she asked him with a glare which made the green boy shiver.

He sat down glaring to the side with anger, "Nothing **Raven**" he said with hate "Just keep her away from Terra" he said and looked at Jinx, she looked away.

Raven just looked at him which made Lisa mad, "My name is Lisa!" she yelled at him "and for the record I love being around Jinx and you can't just make her go away because we're friends…" Lisa used her geokinetic power to pull Jinx chair closer to her which made Raven glare at her "close friends" she added and smiled at Jinx who smiled shyly back at her, blushing.

Raven didn't like that look, not one bit of it. Even thou Jinx was sitting between the two, she was closer now to Lisa and she's supposed to be closer to **her.** She used her soul-self to pull _her_ pink haired girl closer to her, that's when they started a power struggle each with her strength pulling Jinx's chair each to be closer to hers.

"Stop!" Jinx said and they stop, again she was sitting exactly between them. Raven and Lisa had a stare fight. Beast Boy looked annoyed while Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were looking at one another with question marks out their heads.

Jinx pulled both Raven chair and Lisa's to be close to her so they both could sit closely to her, "No need to fight OK?" she told them but they just glared at each other.

_'What the hell is wrong with Raven?'_ Lisa thought _'Why she cares if I'm close to Jinx? She barely even talks to her, just working her out'_ she frowned at Raven.

After the dinner ended Raven pulled Jinx from the table, "Go to my room, I'll be there in a second" Raven smiled at the petite girl who smiled back and went to the room, the violet haired girl walked to the fridge and took a little white box with her soul-self. She floated to her room only to be met in the hallway by Lisa, she was blocking her way.

"Move aside **Lisa**" she told her and looked into her eyes, "No until you tell me what are you so suddenly was up and about on Jinx at dinner, especially when I got her close to me" Lisa frowned at her getting closer with a mean look.

"Oh yes, by the way… **leave** Jinx alone, and don't **ever** kiss her… **AGAIN!**" Raven leaned and bumped her forehead into Lisa's, "Oh really? Why do you care? All you do is make her work her ass off, anyway she got someone, so don't come near her _demi-demon_" Lisa growled at her but was returned with a smile.

"Oh I know she got someone…" the sorceress said smirking, "Oh really? Who?" Lisa wanted to find out who was she, "You're looking at **her**" Raven could taste the taste of victory with that comment and walked past her.

"Then it wouldn't be long before you two break up…" Lisa stated and that made Raven turn around, "Say what?" she asked, "You heard me… **not long**" she smiled at the pale girl, "why the hall you say that?" Raven's eyes turned, "Because Jinx needs someone to give her love, someone like me and you well… you can't really _feel_ nor express your feelings now can you?" she asked like she caught her in a pit hole.

"I can express feelings **Lisa**, actually I'm going to express a whole lot of feeling to her tonight… in my **bed**" Raven grow a big smile of her face "**All night long…**" she could see Lisa face twitch, she got closer to her, being face to face. "Jealous?" she asked with an evil smile and then walked away "Oh, and if you'll tell anyone… I'll make sure that you'd be lost in the darkness for life" she threatened her without even looking back.

Raven walked into her room seeing Jinx lying quietly on her bed, she sat up to look at her but then looked away. "It's ok Kitten, I heard everything during dinner…" she put the white box on the table with her soul-self "You don't need to worry too much about it, Lisa kissed you, I just really hope that it won't happen again" she told her and the pink girl could feel she was angry, "I'm sorry Rae, it won't happen again…" she looked down but the dark sorceress lifted her chin up and gently kissed her lips.

"I'm not mad at your Jinx, and I know you didn't have time even to tell me about it, so don't worry" she kissed her again, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Rae, I should have stopped her somehow, and I didn't think she'll kiss me" Jinx said sadly while her eyes started to get watery, Raven cupped her face and gently pressed her forehead to the petite girl's.

"Like I said, I'm not mad" she gently kissed her lips, her soul-self got the white box to them and it was opened. Inside was a little chocolate cake, "Got you something…" she smiled at the pink girl who face slowly turned into a smile as well.

"It's a lovely surprise Rae, thanks" Jinx said with a little smile and pressed a little kiss on the dark sorceress lips.

"It's not the surprise; it's the preview of it…" Raven told her and her soul-self brought a little box to sit next to them "that's the surprise" she winked at the pink girl who blushed "But first cake" she took a piece of the cake with her hand and offered it to Jinx's mouth who opened it and tasted the cake.

"Forgot to get us some forks?" Jinx giggled and then took another bite from Raven's hand, her face blushed as her body started to feel warmer. "Would you like some?" she asked shyly as she took a piece of the cake and offered it to the violet haired girl.

Raven gently put her hand on Jinx neck, covering bits of it with cake. "Oh look what I've done, I guess I should clean you up" she smirked at the embarrassed girl in front of her, she leaned to her neck and started to lick and suck on the cake covered skin, making Jinx moan and shiver.

Raven's soul-self started to strip Jinx from her clothes, her hands caressing her stomach and covering them with cake, "Oh, I did that again" she smiled at the pink girl and kissed her way down to lick the pale stomach clean from while her soul-self took her bra off, exposing her little breasts who grow since she got to the tower.

"I see that having you eat surely does have it benefits" Raven smiled as her soul-self put some cake on her breasts, the cold chocolate cake made Jinx body shiver a little and her nipples to stand, Jinx whimpered as Raven pressed her tongue up her stomach to her breasts, licking first around her left nipple, leaving only her nipple to be covered in the delicious chocolate, making the pink haired girl squirm with torture as her tongue got close to her nipple but not touching it.

"Raven… _Please_" Jinx whispered and slipped a moan which made Raven smile before wrapping the little pink nipple between her lips, Jinx moaned and pulled Raven's head closer to her, her body was shivering.

Raven leaned Jinx on the bed so she'd be lying down while she cleaned her other breast, her right hand gently played with her now free and cleaned nipple. The pink haired girl moan and squirmed, arching her back so she could feel the torturing tongue more on her skin. Raven soul-self slowly pulled her skirt off and with it her panties, "Mmm I see you like what I'm doing…" Raven looked down and could see her wet panties as she slide them off.

"I like it a **lot**, please don't stop…" Jinx shivered, her hands pulled on the sheets as Raven nibbled on her pink nipple before heading down her stomach, kissing her pale skin. Raven's hand when to the cake and took some more of it, pressing the cake over the valley between the legs of the petite girl making the girl moan loudly and closing her hand on the hand only to be re-opened by the sorceress soul-self, spreading her legs wide .

"Don't be a naughty girl Jinx… Or you'll get punished" Raven said with a huge smile, her forefinger started playing with the pink witch pink little, hard clit, rubbing around.

"No Rae, not there!" Jinx moan and yelled, tried to move Raven away with her hands but the dark force of Raven grabbed her hands as well, holding them above her head together. "What's wrong with this place?" the violet haired girl asked while rubbing her clit in slow motion but then she picked up the speed, making the pink haired girl moan, her body to thrust and trying to pull on the soul-self on the darker girl. "From the books I've read it said that it's a _special_ place for us girl to bring us pleasure, why do you want to resist it?" Rea asked.

Jinx tried to break free with no use, "It's too much Rea, I'm not used to that kind of _things_" she pleaded for her to stop, "But what about the things you did with Kid?" Raven asked, not stopping her fingers, "He was in and out before I could even notice!" Jinx screamed, Raven could feel she was close but she wasn't done yet so she slowed her fingers, feeling how the pink girl's body was jerking as her force was holding her down the bed. "Well then it'll be **our** first experience in that kind of pleasure" Raven smiled, she could make her pink girl find out with is pleasure, going into a bliss while herself was getting her first sexual experience.

"Now look what I did, you are all covered with cake, I guess I should clean you like I did with your sweet breasts" Raven teased, leaning between her legs, getting her tongue out and licking the cake off her sensitive pink skin.

"Oh GOD!" The pink girl yelled out while the violet haired girl tongue was playing with her most sensitive part, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was close to her climax. "Yes… YES!" she moan out as Rae let her get to her peak moaning her name loudly, not caring if any of the sorceress teammate will hear her. Raven didn't stop, it was the opposite of it, she slid a finger in, rubbing her inside, then adding another finger. She couldn't see, she could barely breathe when Raven got her closer to another orgasm pressing a spot she didn't know existed, her eyes shut tightly, her body shaking, but Raven could.

Raven could see how the pink girl's body glows with pink aura around it as she came and it only glow brighter when she was reaching another orgasm. "Raven!" Jinx moaned out, her body blows out a strong pink light as she came. Jinx was feeling powerless as she lied there on the bed, she tried to sit up but was Raven did to her was nothing she have done before. "Raven… You tried to kill me?" Jinx asked and Raven laughed, "No babe, trying to please you, which I think I have" Rae was smiling at the pink girl, her soul-self releasing her to move only she was out of strength to do so. "I got you a little gift, it's an early birthday gift" Raven smiled and got the box, she opened it and showed the pink girl a necklace with a pink diamond in the middle. "It's beautiful Rae" Jinx said with a smile, the violet haired soul-self gently put it around the pink haired girl neck "I wish I could return the feeling you just gave me, it was amazing Rae! But I can't move, you took everything out of me" she said sadly "Can we wait a few minutes so I could regain myself?" she asked worried and Raven kissed her lips, "Sure thing Jinx, I'm right here" she said and lied beside her, cuddling her up. Jinx necklace was shining brightly, Rae watch her rest, watching her as she tried to stay awake buy by petting her head and caressing her waist she help the petite girl fall asleep. She cuddled her softly until she herself was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Raven woke up as Jinx moved out of the bed, the violet haired girl slowly opened her eyes to see the pink hair down and neat which is unusual. "Hi Jinx, where are you going this early in the morning?" Raven asked her and her soul-self wrapped the blanket around the petite girl, pulling her back to the bed. "I'm sorry love, I just wanted to grab a quick shower, I didn't mean to wake you up" she said shyly and placed a little kiss on her cheek "How would you feel if I asked you to stay with me today in bed, just you and me and few breaks for water and food" she winked at her, Raven put a huge smile on her face "I do have some things to do to you return".

"Fine go get a shower I'll get us some breakfast in bed" Raven said and got up from the bed, she looked at Jinx walking to her shower and quickly got out to the common room to make them two trays with breakfast.

As she got to the common room she saw things in total chaos, pipes out, wires everywhere, machines broken like someone broke in the tower and smashed it up. Cyborg was sitting on the sofa, which is now only a half of what it used to be. "Cy, what the hell happened here?" Raven asked him, "I'm not sure Rae, I check the cameras before most of them dies, there was some sort of a pink wave that made it all last night, and I'm trying to track it right now" Cy told her but he stopped and looked at her as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I know who it was" she looked at him guilty, "Did you have something to do with this?" he asked her like a big brother trying to get to the truth and she nodded, "I was… having a bit of too much fun with Jinx last night, and what I've did to her made her do that, she didn't do that on purpose I know that for sure" she said and blushed, "come on, spill it out Rae, we can't keep her if there's something that could make her do things like this… I still haven't checked the grounds of the island, who knows if it's safe to stay here" he told her with an angry look and she used her soul-self to teleport them to the roof.

"What I'm about to tell you Cy most not go out to Robin or the others" she told him with a serious look, "Sure thing Rae, you know you can trust me" he told her and his face eased with the feeling it was something big that Raven is about to share with him.

"I kind of… had sex with Jinx last night and I kind of got out of control and made her get out of control and apparently she's more sensitive than what I thought and when I got her going for the second time she sort of exploded and that weird aura of pink was around her body and when she reached her limit she burst that pink out and it did all this damage" she told him quickly, embarrassed as her face blushed wildly.

"You what?!" her yelled, his eye turned around in dizziness. "I just wanted her to feel amazing and I did that, well I guess I over-did that" she blushed with a little smirk on her face.

"Oh God Raven, you- sex-Jinx?" he asked quietly and she nodded, "she was my first" she blushed and Cy rubbed his head. "I'm happy for you Rae, you're like my sister and Jinx is sure is **hot** so I'm happy your first was awesome like Lucky" he said her nickname "I don't mind it that you two have intimacy, just do overdo it like last night" she looked at him a bit worried "and I won't tell a soul… I will although give you a few tips about dating" he told her and noticed she was no longer there with him.

Raven took two trays with breakfast, she was smiling about the acceptance of Cy and she was humming to herself.

"Raven is everything alright?" Robin asked "I see you are taking two tray, is everything alright?" he asked her, making her freeze on her spot.

"Actually Robin, Jinx isn't feeling to well so she's on bed rest and I'm going to take care of her, I hope it's alright that if something happens we might not come with you guys, but if something comes up, do call me, I'll come as soon as I can, I just don't want her to get even more ill" she lied to him, but it was for a good cause.

"Alright Raven, please tell Jinx that I hope she'll get better soon, we do need to repair that whole tower… I can't believe I was sound asleep when there was an earthquake!" Robin was annoyed with himself "I mean how can it be that it was just under our little island and I didn't feel it? He asked and went to make coffee, Raven laughed a bit and floated to her room, she saw Jinx fixing the bed and lying on top of the sheets.

"Back with treats" Rae said and her soul-self placed the trays next to Jinx, "Oh here you are! I thought about going to look for you" Jinx smiled her, "Well you can't kitten, I told Robin you are sick so we can stay in bed all day" the sorceress smiled at her and the pink cat-like eyes sparkled at her back, Jinx leaned and kissed her lips.

"Thank you Bunny" Jinx giggled and drank from her Orange juice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys probably hate me and such for not updating over a month but I thought nobody is reading my fic anymore but this little new stalker Quinntana2 was following my story from Coyote to here, so thank you Quinntana2 for giving me the extra push to write this chapter that is being waited to be written. BTW we got a guest appearance tonight ;)**

* * *

"Come Rea, I need to get out of the bed, I'm feeling pain in my back from lying down so much" Jinx said as she walked out of the room, Raven was following her.

"But Robin will…-"

"Robin can bite me" Jinx cut in on Raven and kissed her lips gently before pulling her outside the tower to sit in the breeze.

"Fine, but I can't promise I'll protect you if he'll go at you saying you have to do stuff because he's the leader" Raven told her sitting beside the pink girl how suddenly leaned on her, resting her head on her chest.

"I don't mind" Jinx whispered "I could handle him, I just wanted to have some free time with you, outside your room" she added with a little pout, Raven caressed her hair gently. "I like that…" Rae said with a little smile,

"Like what?" the witch was confused, "Like that you want to spend time with me" the dark sorceress chuckled making the pink haired girl smile, she crawled into the thin figure she was resting on and cuddled her.

The two lied there and watched the sun cross the middle of the sky before hearing Jinx's stomach calling for lunch; they went to the kitchen seeing Star making lunch.

"Hi Friend Jinx and Friend Raven" Star said with her usual big smile, Silkie was crawling on the kitchen counter, trying to get to Star's cooking pot but Rae pulled him away using her soul-self.

"Hi Star, would you mind if I'll cook some of my culture recipes?" Jinx asked with half a smile, know and hearing about the food Starfire cooked it didn't sound so appetizing.

"So thing Jinx, I would love to taste your food" Star said happily and Jinx butted in, starting to make some really, _really_ spicy curry.

The alarm was set off and Robin was shouting is usual "Titans Go!",

"I'll stay here and finish cooking, don't come back late or I'll let it get cold" Jinx told them before leaving, Lisa looked at her with a weird face, Jinx could make it for being sad or upset. Jinx was left to be with Silkie who was keeping her company until the Titans got back, she was placing plates and glasses, even cleaning the place up from the filth the boys left.

She was used to cleaning after boys when she was with the HIVE and this mess was pretty clean compare to Baran and Mike's.

Jinx waited for the Titan's to return, playing with Silkie and his toys until they returned, Robin was shouting at Raven, something about using unreasonable force on Dr. Light.

"Hmm Uhmm! I smell something tasty!" Cyborg yelled going to the table and smelling the curry the pink witch made "Can we start digging?" her looked at her pink cat-like eyes and she smiled at him, "Sure just to finish it all" she looked as Beast Boy and Star sat by the table, Silkie crawling to his bowel of curry and eating up.

Lisa looked at Jinx with a little smile that the pink haired girl returned it to her, "Fine Robin, we'll talk about it later" Raven said floating to a free chair and Robin was angrily sitting by Starfire.

Jinx sat down and started passing the curry bowel, "Jinx it is amazing! It tastes just like home!" Star said happily while the boys faces were dark red, drinking everything drink they could while stuffing bread afterwards.

"Jinx I think it's way too spicy for me but it does taste really good" Lisa said politely with a smile as she eat slowly from the curry trying not to get burnt like the boys who ate like pigs on it.

Jinx looked at the violet haired girl beside her, Raven didn't look up at her, she felt her eyes on her. "It's OK" Raven said blankly still eating slowly, Jinx tried not to turn her smile into a frown.

'Maybe she's just pissed off 'cause of Robin…' Jinx was telling herself and looked down at her plate, eating her dish.

0.0

The boys cleaned the dishes and Raven went to her room, Jinx followed her to the door of her room until the violet eyes turned to her with a blank stare. "I need to be alone Jinx, I'll see you tomorrow" she said and the door closed on the pink girl.

Jinx could feel some pain in her heart, she sighed and walked away, 'I can't just cling on to her, we've been like that since she took me in, now wonder she'll need some time to herself' Jinx thought and headed to the roof, she looked at the stars in the clear night, a big moon was shining and she could sense someone coming closer, her nose was telling her it was someone she knew.

"Hi Lisa, here for the stars?" Jinx asked and looked back, "Yeah something like that, I just wanted to talk to you about something" Lisa said a bit embarrassed so Jinx stood up to be face to face with her.

"Well about that kiss…" the blonde said, the cat-like girl wanted to say something but Lisa spoke up once more "It was a mistake, I didn't know what went over me, I'm not usually like that, but whatever it was it's gone, so… in shorts I don't… feel anything for you so you and Rea can, I don't know, don't worry I'll try anything" she rubbed her head, Jinx face went a bit down.

"Lisa I never thought about that, I was never worried and, well… never mind" Jinx said with a little smile "I just hope now you know if you like girl or boys better" she shrugged, her necklace was shining brighter than usual so she tucked it under her shirt.

"Yeah, thanks" Lisa said shyly "I hope we could still work out from time to time" she looked hopeful, "So we could" Jinx replied with a smile "I'm going to bed now, goodnight Lisa, see you tomorrow" she added before returning inside.

Jinx got into the guest room, it was so empty without Raven in it, and the bed probably wouldn't feel better either. She sighed quietly and went into the shower; she couldn't shake the blank face that Rea had on when they came back, her necklace was shining again.

The pink girl crawled into the bed with wet hair, she sighed into her loneliness as she held onto the gift the dark sorceress gave her the night before and she silently prayed that thing will be better tomorrow, tomorrow it her birthday.

0.0

In the morning it was raining, it seems like it started last night and now it's almost noon. "I guess my birthday will be raining, that sucks!" Jinx said as she looked out the guest room window, she didn't wake up with mode for people, she was sleepy due to the rain and the way she went to bed last night wasn't a great help on her head when she did finally woke up.

The pink girl walked to the common room, she looked around to see the boys gaming as usual and Robin yelling he's going to beat their asses. Star was cooking and Raven was reading a book, she couldn't find Lisa in her eyes.

"Hey, sorry I woke up late, I get sleepy from the rain" Jinx said, hoping that Robin wouldn't be mad at her.

"It's cool Jinx it's too rainy for training outdoors, take a day off" Robin said while still focus on the game.

"I'm going to town, I want to get some stuff" Jinx said, she looked at Raven wondering why she was ignoring her. 'I know she knows it's my birthday, maybe… I did something to upset her…' she thought sadly and walked to the elevator.

Raven feeling weird since she gave that necklace to Jinx, but she didn't know why, she couldn't feel anything for the pink girl anymore. 'I guess I just needed to get it out of my system' she thought but Wisdom popped to the front of her mind.

_'You know it's not true Raven, something is really off, even Lisa is avoiding her and two days ago she was ready to bed her, that guy that sold it to you was a creep, something is really blocking us out' _Wisdom said and that worried Raven even more, she knew she was cold to the girl but she couldn't stand to be beside her, she felt disgust and even hate being around her, she felt sick and knew she was hurting the girl. 'I hope she'll let me figure this out before jumping into thinking I'm dumping her…' Raven's thoughts wondered her from her book.

0.0

Jinx was under an umbrella, snow on the pavements and rain dripping above her, she went to a bakery, getting some strawberry mini-cake. "It doesn't seem like they're going to celebrate my birthday so at least I should do it with some cake" she sighed to herself. She paid the guy behind the counter with the little money she actually have.

'I should get a job… at least try to get a job' she thought and sighed as she walked at the park, she found a nice bench to sit on and eat the cake. The rain started to slow down; Jinx was half way through her cake and she decided it's time to go back to the tower, she walked down the city.

"I wonder if they remembered I left" Jinx sighed and she heard wimping coming from an alley beside her, she walked closer only to hear crying. As she got to the source of the crying she saw a little red head boy, well he seemed young around her age.

"Hey, are you OK?" Jinx asked concerned, the red boy looked up at her, cleaning his face from tears.

"Yeah, just had a fight" he said quietly, "with your girlfriend?" Jinx asked as she got closer to the boy, getting him under the umbrella so he wouldn't get wet from the rain.

"Nah, I had a fight with my brothers, well me and my twin were arguing with them and they managed to grab him so he helped me escape, I just needed some fresh air" he told her and she saw his red eyes. He seemed a bit childish with running away from an argument but it seems that topic itself was something that was hard on him and his brothers to fight about it.

He looked at her, into her eyes and she saw something sparkle. "I think I've seen you before…" he said with a confused look, he was trying to remember something, probably from way back. "Sorry I don't remember you, I'm Jinx… I used to be a villain but now I'm an honoree Titan" The pink girl told him with a little smile.

"Maybe that's way you look familiar" he said with a smile "I'm one of the Wego's from Team Go" he introduced himself which made Jinx with a shocked face. "Aren't Go City across country?" she asked and he laughed, he was really nice to her.

"It is, we came here for a vacation, my sister is somewhere around here and me and my brother wanted to go see her but our brothers didn't like it, one thing lead to the other and here we are" he gave half a smile "I like your style, your pink hair and eyes are pretty cool" he said as her brushed his hair back from the water. "Thanks, born with it I guess" she said and shrugged, a weird sound was heard and Wego was placing his hand on his stomach. "Sorry, didn't eat much before running" he said and blushed; Jinx looked at her box with half a cake and gave it to him.

"It's not much but it's tasty" she told him and he opened it, "Thanks, you sure you don't want to save it for someone special?" he asked, "It's my birthday cake, you can eat it" she shrugged once more before they started walking to the docks. "Your birthday?! Let's do something fun!" he said with joy "I know it's raining but I'm sure we can find someplace to go" he started rubbing his head "What do you like?" he looked at her cat-like eyes.

Jinx looked up as she thought, "I guess I like video games and movies… oh and dancing" she said and the red boy held onto the umbrella. "Well then Jinx, we're going to go dancing!" he said happily, "were? In the rain?" she laughed at his statement, he looked around the street and a huge smile on his face appeared, he took her by the hand and pulled her across the street into a big building. As they walked in Jin noticed it's a retirement house, a peaceful one.

"Really Wego? Here?" she asked him looking around; "You just can't see the full potential of it" he said and went to reception, talking to the man behind the counter who smiled at him. The red boy tool the microphone, "Everybody please come to the ballroom, we're having a birthday party so wear your good clothes, dancing shoes and get ready to dance 'till bed time!" he called into the P.A System and suddenly the old people started walking, what seemed like, fast to their room.

"Finally some action in this dump!" one old lady said as she pulled an old man with her, making her laugh as she walked to Wego.

"But I don't think they got stuff for a party" she told him and he started thinking and he suddenly started shaking. Jinx tried to touch him but he was duplicating himself into four people. "Wow, give me an heads up next time" Jinx looked him socked, "Well these two are going to get the drinks and food while this one is going to set the music here and we are going to get a cake" he told her and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside into a pastry shop.

"Pick a cake, any cake" he said and look at all the cakes in the shop, he was like a little boy in a candy store.

"Well I don't have much money; the small cake I bought should have been the clue" Jinx said quietly, "Don't worry, my treat" he said and pull a credit card with a smile and pointed at a Dark chocolate cake "That's the cake" he said and the shopkeeper took the cake out and put it into a box, he paid for the cake and took it in his hands.

They returned to the retirement house and into the ball room, the duplicate was pulling the sound system and some of the staff were placing tables and maps on them. "Ok you guys, this is the Birthday Girl so I want her to be happy and have everyone dancing" he told the staff before turning to the door. "Where are you going?" Jinx asked worried, "Need to help with the drinks and food" he had that goofy smile on his face again making the pink girl smile before he left to help the other two with the bags.

The party was starting; the senior citizens were dancing to the beat, having a laugh. "Thank you for coming here, this place was so boring and it's raining so we can't even go outside" and old lady can to Jinx and Wego, "Yes, it's really nice of you young man to celebrate your sister's birthday like that" the old man who stood by the old lady said and drank from his glass. The two went to the cake to take a piece and the two teens looked at one another.

"Maybe it's the hair…" Jinx said brushing her hair, "Yeah…" Wego said looking at her, he pulled her to the dance floor and they both danced until it was 7pm, everybody helped as much as they can to clean everything, Wego duplicated himself few more times to help with the finishing.

"Well I guess we should go each to their places huh?" Wego said with half a smile, "Well… how about you'll call your brother and check if the cost is clear to come back, you could come to the tower for a few more hours before you can sneak in" she winked at him, his smile grow bigger on his face. "I'll make the call" he said and pulled his communicator "do you think I can come back or are they still mad?" he asked, _'probably his twin'_ witch thought as she looked at him. "Sorry bro, I'll sneak in later, I'll tell you everything that happened, I met this nice girl, she's a blast" he said and looked at the pink girl, waving at her, making her laugh at him. "I'll wake you when I'll get in, try not to keep Hego and Mego awake all night" he said and laughed before ending the call.

"So… How are we getting to the tower?" he asked and she pulled him to come after her.

0.0

"God, Wego wouldn't believe I'm in the Teen Titans tower" Wego was looking at everything in the elevator, making the pink girl laugh again. "Well maybe next time I'll me you two" she said as the doors opened to the common room, it was dark but as they stepped into the common room the lights shined open and balloons were thrown at her with a shout of "Surprise!" it seems that Raven told them, they made a surprise party for here, even the Titans East came to celebrate.

"You thought we wouldn't celebrate your birthday huh?" Cyborg said and rubbed her head, putting a birthday hat on her head and some shining glasses.

"It did crossed my mind" she laughed at the surprise, she saw Cy looking the Wego. "Oh right, this is Wego from Team Go, he's here on a visit and I offered to have him here for a bit before he sneaks into his room" she told the robot teen.

"Team Go? Isn't it-" he started but Robin butted in, "Nice to meet another crime fighter" he told him shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you guys, I wish my brother was here to meet you guys" the red boy said as he shock Robin's hand.

"Well I hope you two are ready to party!" Cyborg yelled and turned the music on full volume, the read boy and the pink girl looked at each other and started laughing, it didn't went unnoticed by the black teen nor Raven.

Everybody danced and had a good time until midnight when Wego had to leave and some of the Titans East who wanted to have a head start to get to their tower.

"I'll walk you down the tower" Jinx told him and escorted him out.

"Well any of you guys got her a gift?" Robin asked his teammates,

"Of course I have Robin, it's a tradition of Earth for the day of birth" Star said with a huge smile, helping cleaning.

"I got her some nice pink and black dress, I just hope it'll fit that tinny body of hers" Bumblebee said helping around.

"I got her the greatest gift ever!" Robin stated with a smile,

"I'm pretty sure I did" Cyborg said and the two made a stare contest.

"I got her something, I hope she'll like it" Lisa said with a little smile, Beast Boy stared at her.

"I didn't get her anything" he said and shrugged,

"Gee Beast, can you be even more of an ass?" Cyborg asked him rolling his eyes,

"What? I don't like, her I don't mind being in a party but I won't buy her a gift if I don't like her" he told him,

"Even a birthday card would've been enough" Raven told him,

"Well SORRY!" he yelled "Sorry I'm not in love with her like you are, all kissy face with her being her girlfriend, holding hands and shit" he told her and he looked at her shocked face "What? Thought I wouldn't notice it? Holding hands and stuff?" he asked and rolled his eyes "just admit you two are girlfriends, kissy face each other and in _LOVE_ since you two are all over each other" he told her and Raven's eyes turned red.

**"First of all so what if I bought her a gift and I'm not a loser like you, what the hell you were thinking when you followed us?!" **she yelled at him as he stood still **"I fucking do owe you any explanation especially when you and "Tara" were "kissy face" all the time you two were together, get over it that she doesn't want you anymore"** she copied his words **"And secondly I'm not her GIRLFRIEND nor IN LOVE with Jinx!" ** she was angry and she saw that he was looking behind her, her eyes turned normal and she turned around to see Jinx standing behind her, right next to the elevator.

She looked shocked, her face was paler then usual and she stopped the elevator from closing, getting back in.

"Shit!" Raven said floating to the elevator, looking at the numbers going up to the roof.

* * *

**A/N2:**** Well I guess I'll have to post next week were this is going to, I can tell you that it'll be interesting ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you love KF you're going to have a bad time '-'**

* * *

Jinx was up on the roof she was looking around, her heart was broken, her head spinning around not sure where to go nor what to do with herself right now. 'I can't believe she said that, I mean she was acting… hum… different than before but… to yell like that, it hurts…' Jinx thought as she held her hand over her heart, it was pain she felt that made her hands shake.

"I-I have nowhere to go…" Jinx said looking at every direction she could for an escape but she's on the roof of the tower, and the tower is on an island, she got nowhere to go now.

_"You're right, nowhere to go but down, I told you she doesn't love you, I told you to go back to Kid Flash but no, you had to stay here with __**her**__" _That voice was back, a wind blow at Jinx, she held her hands to her face as she tried to keep herself standing on her feet. _"Now who will take you? I'm not sure if even Kid Flash will take you back after you left him, where will you go?"._

"Robin said I could stay here-" Jinx muttered out, her voice shaking as her knees grow week, the voice was louder than before, it took control and used her fears upon her.

_"So he said… So did Raven said when she held you close to her… giving you that necklace but after that, well she grow apart of you after you two have been almost attached to the hip" _the voice started laughing at the pink girl who's face grow sad, she looked down as he throw these facts at her face _"Maybe it was her 'Goodbye' gift, I must say she's a __**real heartbreaker**__ I can't say you didn't deserved it after leaving Wally"_ the voice was angry and the necklace was glowing brighter in pink, the wind was blowing harder and Jinx felt out of breath, she needed out.

"Shut up!" Jinx yelled holding her head, covering her hears from the voice. She walked backwards only to stop as her last step hit the end of the roof, making the pink witch to look back into the fall behind her.

A black hole opened at the air, Raven floated out of it, looking around for the cat like girl. "Jinx, I have to tell you something" Raven told her, sending her hand to Jinx, trying to reach her. Jinx tried to reach her hand but a strong wind blow made her pull her hand back.

_"Really Jinx? You really want her to break your heart __**again?**__ You must be more masochist than I thought"_ the voice said and laughed once more, Jinx looked down in shame while Raven looked to her side and then back to the pink girl who looked scare.

_'I don't want to feel pain again… not too soon'_ the pink cat eyes closed as she felt fear, not sure if she could look into Raven's violet eyes again.

"Please Jinx listen to me" Raven said and she walked to the pink girl "I didn't mean to say what I've said…" she said softly, "but you did say these things Rae and they hurt…_a lot_" Jinx said and held her hands close to her chest. The demi demon noticed the necklace shining brightly when suddenly a wind blow harder than before making the sorceress to hold her hands before her face, shielding it from the wind. "God damn it" Raven whispered and her soul-self went out like a sonic bomb making the wind stop blowing.

"Please let me be, I'll leave soon, I won't make any more problem here…" Jinx told her and Rae tried walking to her but something didn't let her, she looked at the pink girl and saw the necklace shine go crazy.

_"That's right, soon she'll no longer be here, not with you or with anyone else, no one but Wally loved her, but she had to leave him"_ the voice said and Rae rolled her eyes at that voice. "Please Jinx step away from the edge so we can talk" she offered her hand and Jinx slowly tried to reach for it.

_"Don't trust her, she'll throw you away, she'll break your heart and then throw you off the roof, it better if you'll do it yourself Jinxy" _the voice said, the cat like girl looked back to the rocks and the ocean down, just a step away from her _"Jump Jinxy, jump"_ .

Raven got angry as she looked around, looking to find the source of the voice but as she returned her look to the girl she's been the closest to and share herself and her bed with taking a step back into the sky, making her eyes wide with fear.

"No!" she yelled and jumped to her, only having a wind block her and throw her back while it pushed the pink girl to her fall. She could see Jinx falling backwards, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

Raven's eyes turned red and her soul-self grabbed the pink girl, pulling her into the violet haired one. Raven held her tightly, feeling the nausea before she pulled the necklace off her neck, making it stop shining and stop giving her nausea. She pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight and not letting her go even when Jinx tried to push back from her, crying.

"It pushed me…" Jinx cried "and you yelled at me, after you gave me that necklace you avoided me like I'm not even there anymore" she cried into Raven's chest.

"I'm sorry babe… It's my fault, it's this necklace that made it happen, and it channeled your powers to do the opposite so it made it repulse those you like you" Raven tried to explain to the pink girl, it helped her clam a bit.

"The opposite? Repulse? That means that my powers made people attract to me?" Jinx asked shocked "That means Lisa… and you?" the pink girl asked, looking down feeling unsure about all that's happened between them.

"Well Lisa it's a yes but for me… well not so must of your powers" she smiled and pulled her face up by her chin so she could look in to her eyes "let's say I never like much of pink until I found that lost pink cat in the rain" she said and gently kissed her lips. He soul-self took the necklace and crushed it.

"You mean it?" she asked quietly, "Yes but we got something to deal with" Rae said and her soul-self spread around the roof and the wind blow until something was trapped in the dark force.

"Wally" Raven said as the soul-self revealed only the face of the so called 'voice', "Kid?" Jinx asked shocked as she saw him, "I thought it was you but then I thought you got more respect and dignity" Raven's eyes stared him down, "Let me go _Bunny_" Kid teased as he tried to escape the dark power but it gripped on him tighter, "Ha ha Kid, I'm a bird and not still a kid like you" she rolled her eyes "go back to your fangirls, Jinx is staying with me here and next time I will kick your ass" she added, "and she is a very smart and beautiful bird" Jinx said and hugged the pale girl, hiding her face in her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, let me go now…" he started rubbing into the soul self but it didn't help him "I might just go back to one of them" he yelled as Raven throw him on the roof floor "And they'll be a lot more useful than you Jinxy" he said before running off the tower.

"Don't mind him Jinx, he's an idiot" she told her caressing her back and moving stray hair from her face. "We'll need to figure out how to prevent your magic to do things like that again, I can't have people hitting on my girl" Raven said, rubbing her nose with the pink girl's nose.

"Now I'm your girl?" Jinx asked shyly as she blushed, "Well…aren't you? You don't have to be if you don't want to be" she told her, looking deep in to the pink cat-like eyes. "I-I do… it's just…" Jinx looked down, afraid of what happened not so long ago inside.

"I won't yell at you and I won't push you any more, I promise…" Raven looked at the petite girl and noticed that it's probably isn't enough to regain the trust of the witch before her "Will it help if I'll tell everyone? Tell them that we are together?" Jinx gently looked up to the violet eyes and nodded.

"I don't want to be in the dark any more Raven, and it looks weird that you say we aren't together and then when someone gets close to me you scare them away…" Jinx tried to explain the problem "And I mean… it would be nice if we could show affection in public or at least not so far from everyone else in fear they'll know" she added and shrugged.

"It's a deal" Raven said with a smile and pulled her chin up, sealing the deal with a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. "Well the first birthday gift wasn't so great but this one is a lot better" Raven said with a smile.

"What gift?" Jinx looked at her confused, "Well I did manage to find some information about your past, Robin helped me, I'm getting closer to find things about your family and parents…" she told the pink girl who looked down "You don't have to go meet them if you don't want to, I thought that maybe if you would like to see them so you'll have that option" she gave half a smile to the petite figure in front of her, the look in these pink eyes, they started to sparkle and water.

_'God what have I done?'_ Raven asked herself, not sure if she offended the beautiful girl in her hands. The cat like girl hugged the demi demon tightly as tears started to trickle down her cheeks, "Thank you Raven, no one has ever done that for me" the pink girl said as more tears dropped down, the violet haired girl gently rubbed her thumbs on her cheeks, cleaning the tears away. The dark demon kissed each cheek and hugged the meta-human close to her.

The two held on another as if their life depended on it, the clouds got crowded in the sky and rain started to fall.

"I think it's time for us to get back in, can't let the others think we ran off nor let Beast Boy grow a huge head" Raven told Jinx who nodded , her grip tightens around the taller girl.

Raven used her soul-self to transport them back to the common room where those who stayed were close to finishing the cleaning. Starfire noticed the return on the two and flaw to the two, giving them a crushing hug, "Raven, Jinx, you two are back" she said happily "and hugging" she added as she looked at the two, growing a huge smile on her face.

"You two are back, are you ok?" Robin asked concerned about the two, "Yes we are… we took care of a little _voice_ that bugged us and now we are great" Raven said with a smile "and I'd like to say that Jinx and I officially together and will date as much as we like so if you guys got problems you should say them now" she added and smiled at the pink girl who blushed.

"Dating?! How great is that! You know that in Tamaran we could date both female and male?" Star asked with a smile.

"Well, as long as you two are happy and focus on the missions then I'm fine with it" Robin said with a smile,

"Well it's about time you'd tell us" Lisa said and rolled her eyes "I thought I'd have to tell them…" making Jinx face turn as pink as her hair.

"Well you know I'm fine with it" Cy told the two with a smile "as long as you two are happy so am I" Raven smiled at his words "Just remember that if you'll break Rae's heart I'll break your legs, even thou we have history…" he told Jinx who laughed at his "big brother" act.

Raven looked behind Cyborg and saw Beast Boy cleaning and not paying attention to them, "Nothing to say BB?" Cy asked him, "Nope… I think it's weird that few minutes ago she yelled that she doesn't love her and now they are together" he said out loud.

"The necklace I gave her was magical which I didn't noticed at first, it made some kind of repulse so I couldn't get near her or feel a thing for her, which I'll have to talk about it with Robin later, about the person who did that" Raven explained, not wanting to out Wally as some kind of psyco especially like that in front of Robin who trained with him.

"Yeah whatever" Beast Boy said and took the trash as he headed out to throw it away.

The Titans cleaned the tower from the remains of the party before heading to sleep, Raven took a shower and went to her bed where the already clean pink girl laid, crawled like a ball.

"Make some room" Raven told her, sliding under the blanket, cuddling the cat like girl in her arms.

"Rae, you are one of the smartest people I know, you are my beautiful bird that protects me" Jinx told her in a whisper, rubbing her face in the pale skin sorceress.

"Well I am your bird as you are my cat, and I'll do what I can to protect you" Raven whispered to her, kissing her head softly, making the pink girl to raise her face to meet hers.

Jinx gently grabbed her cheeks and planted a kiss on the violet haired girl, what started as soft and simple turned passionate by the seconds as the heat between the two grow. Raven caressed the petite girls' back, gently squeezing her ass but being stopped as the pink girl pushed back from her.

"I'm not ready for that Rae, after what happened today I think I'll need time" Jinx said sadly but Raven nodded,

"I understand, I'll give you time but I will take you on dates, I do want you to know how much I want us to be together" Raven gently took her hands in hers and kissed her knuckles. "Let's go to sleep then, we had a long day…" she told her, kissing her lips once more before cuddling the pink girl into her.

* * *

The next morning Jinx woke up alone in bed, she washed her face and brushed her teeth, wearing her PJ's as she headed to the common room.

Raven saw the pink girl walking half asleep, "Babe, go get dressed I'm taking you out" she told her, kissing her face gently, waking the cat like girl with a smile and giggles from the kisses.

"Where are you taking me?" Jinx asked turning around to the elevator she just went out from, "Well it's surprise, so I can't tell you" the bird named girl told her and tickled her, making the cat like girl run into the elevator.

"Meet me downstairs in 15 minutes" Raven said with a smile before the doors closed.

Jinx went to her room, searching for something to wear, not sure where and what are they going to do but she'll have to wear some worm clothes and bring an umbrella just in case. She looked outside the window and the sun was out, shining with pride although the sky was a bit dark due to the winter but it seems to be a beautiful day outside.

Jinx wore black tight jeans and black boots, a black and white tight shirt with long sleeves and over it a black coat with pink buttons and the inside was in pink as well. She went down and met Raven wearing dark navy blue jeans, black boots with some small heels, her shirt was black with a red picture of heart and a gray long coat over it all.

"You look amazing Jinx" Raven t old her with a smile, "You look great Rae" she told the taller girl with a little smile, she noticed the violet eyes girl was hold something but her soul-self transported it away.

"Let's go get the car" Raven said and held the pink girl's hand, leading her out to Cy's car.

0.0

They arrived to a small park, there were few people there. The grass was green and a bit wet but that didn't stop Raven, she used her magic to dry the grass beneath the tree she choose, her soul-self teleported a big picnic basket and out of it she pulled a blanket, spreading it on the grass and inviting the witch to sit beside her which she did with a smile.

"A picnic? You are cute" Jinx said with a smile as Raven started to pull out some of the things she brought, so waffles, some cake and even cheese and bacon to snack as they sat there.

"Well, there's nothing but a spontaneous date" Raven smiled at the pink girl and offered her a spoon with some ice cream cake which the smaller girl took with a smile.

"You are spoiling me, I'll start getting used to it" Jinx giggled as she offered the violet haired girl some of the bacon which the sorceress ate in one bite off Jinx's fork.

The two sat cuddled together as they rest from eating a bit too much waffles. "So what did you found out about my family?" Jinx asked with a smile,

"Well, there are good news and some bad news" Raven said which made Jinx's smile shrink "Robin got me the new information this morning" she added, noticing how the smile faded.

"Please start with the good new Rae…" Jinx asked her and cuddled into her chest, "Well Robin found out that you got four brothers, your brothers location is known and so is your fathers location" Raven told her and let the news sink in the petite girl.

"And the bad news?" she asked, looking into the violet eyes, "Your mother has divorced your father and her location is unknown, Robin didn't even found out if she's still alive and… It seems that you have a sister as well but she's a villain or was by the new information and her location is unknown as well" Jinx looked down and put on a little smile, "I guess the girls in the family are pretty much alike" she laughed "both my sister and I were villains" she added, making Raven smile that she's taking it a bit easier, she kissed her lips gently and made her look into her eyes.

"You don't have to meet them if you don't want to" Raven told her and caressed her cheeks; Jinx sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know, but I want to know why I was thrown away, why I was left alone" Jinx told her in a sad tone, "I've asked Robin to look into it but I'm sure we could go talk to them as well, hear their side of the story" Raven suggested while caressing the pink hair.

"I would love that… I'd like to see them, maybe they aren't so different from me" Jinx said with a little smile, "Well I don't have pictures of your siblings but you do look like your parents, your father is the mayor of Go City and your brothers live there as well, I go the address from Robin this morning and he seemed really sneaky about the identity of your brothers" Raven told her with a smile "we could start with trying to get to your father first…" she added,

"I hope my brothers aren't idiots and that's why Robin didn't tell you much" Jinx said almost scared, "If they're sharing some of your DNA I'm sure they are fine" Raven joked and kissed the pink lips before her, raising a smile on the cat like girl.

"Well I guess my next stop in life would be in Go City, I should go and try meet Wego, I bet he'll take my dancing again" Jinx laughed making Rae raise a brow "He gave me a spontaneous birthday party in a retirement house, he had music and everyone was dancing' she explained not wanting to let Raven think she was fooling around with the red guy.

"Fine but I hope he didn't try to hit on you" Raven said and kissed her lips once more, "Nah, he wasn't, don't worry, he was really nice" the pink witch giggled and kissed the demi demon on the lips, both felt drops hitting their heads and the rain started again.

They packed everything up and drove back to the tower.

"Just tell me when you want to go meet them, get your answers" Raven told the semi wet girl beside her.

"How about in a week or two?" Jinx asked "I don't want to rush it but I don't want to lose my courage about it either" she explained as Raven parked and they got out of the car.

"I understand, I'll plane the trip, tell Robin and everyone so they'll be prepared for us not being here" Raven said with a smile and suddenly two arms were wrapped around her waist, she looked to see that her _kitten_ she cuddling her.

"Thank you Raven, I don't know where would I've been without you" Jinx said and Rae hugged her back, "I'm glad I've found you Jinx, I really do…" Raven whispered to the pink girl.

* * *

**A/N:**** So now I'm going to start post the other story, I know, I'm not very sneaky about it at all… well I hope to have you read the next story that will be combined with this one, it'll be a Kim Possible story (I know I suck with the hints)**


End file.
